UNA DULCE AGONIA LLAMADA AMOR
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Ella una modelo muy famosa, hermosa y talentosa, él un individuo muy rico a cargo de la fortuna de su familia, un reencuentro muy romántico y apasionado el cual no se sabe cuanto durará ***CERO KIKYO*** Con mucha tragedia al final... ¡TERMINADO!
1. Cap1 Frivolidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversion..

**///UNA DULCE AGONIA LLAMADA AMOR///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 1****  
****::::::FRIVOLIDAD::::::**

Era la tarde de una primavera... la chica no podía creer lo que estaba pasando... una vez mas perdía al amor de su vida, pero esta vez no era por unos segundos sino que para toda la vida... el viento golpeaba el rostro de la chica que veía hacia el horizonte; sus saladas lágrimas se confundían con la larga y bien cuidada cabellera negra, una promesa... una lágrima... todo va dedicado a ese gran amor...

'_La intensidad del amor, no es fuerza para combatir al destino cruel; solamente un ángel poderoso llamado esperanza podría regresar a lo que yo tanto había soñado... te amo... con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que tengo... lamento no habértelo podido decir antes... mi error... mi culpa.. mi maldito orgullo... cargaré con este pesar hasta el día de mi muerte.. oh..!!!! Estúpido sentimiento de impotencia.. como te aborrezco...'_

Kagome era una chica de 23 años, esbelta, de una cabellera larga color azabache e impecablemente cuidada. La vanidad era su 'modus vivendus', era una modelo reconocida en todo Europa y Asia, recientemente acababa de cerrar un contrato millonario con Versage y Victoria Secrets por lo que desde un año atrás ella se encontraba viviendo en Francia; salía en muchos comerciales de televisión y prensa para maquillaje, autos y hasta cigarrillos; además era la modelo oficial de un nuevo Centro Comercial llamado "La Beauté du Cygne", el cual era un centro comercial exclusivo para marcas de ropa reconocidas. Todos los hombres vivían enamorados de ella, tenía muchos fans que la seguía, varios hombres que querían ser sus novios y hasta le ofrecían casarse con ella... nada de eso le interesaba, tenía su vida excitante, llena de lujos, comodidades y una supuesta 'libertad' la cual no quería perder; su vida era modelar, vestirse con ropas finas, ir a SPA's y salones de belleza, era completamente bella, sin embargo todo eso lo hacía para llenar su vacío corazón, al cual le había jurado no volverse a enamorar nunca

_Bah... es una estupidez el amor... nadie vale la pena; el dolor que causa no se reconforta solo con los recuerdos. Pero.. porque sigo pensando en él... ahhh... maldición... tantos años después y será que... yo... estaré enamorada de él... _

Pensaba la chica mientras salía del Centro Comercial mientras esperaba al vallet parking del lugar quien le llevaría su Bentley convertible del año de color café, con rines especiales y tablero de madera especial. Ella sostenía en su mano derecha una foto pequeña tomada de una feria en Japón a donde ella había vivido hasta los 18 años. Por fortuna su tristeza no se reflejaba en su cara ya que la tapaba las gafas oscuras que llevaba, y un sombrero también ayudaba a disimular las facciones de su rostro.

_Miss Higurashi.. aquí está su auto_

Dijo amablemente el vallet mientras colocaba en su mano izquierda las llaves del automóvil y con suma destreza guardaba aquella foto en la bolsa derecha de su abrigo de cuero negro, ella sonrió como gesto de amabilidad mientras que le entregaba la propina al chico de 18 años que estaba parado enfrente de ella... él no se movía.. parecía que había visto un fantasma.. pero uno hermoso, ella lo notó.

_Deseas un autógrafo, no es así?_

Preguntó con sencillez según el chico, pero su tono era mas bien de ironía y hasta con un poco hastío ya que nunca la dejaban en paz ni siquiera un día normal de compras, el muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja, no podía evitarlo, era súper fan de aquella chica, tenía su cuarto tapizado de posters en diferentes poses de la chica, el estar enfrente de aquella belleza y haber manejado su auto era algo que en su vida se podía haber imaginado que le podía pasar, prácticamente su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción

_Tu celular tiene cámara?_

Preguntó ella con cierta displicencia el chico sonrió nuevamente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo trasero el aparato, llamaron a un guardia de seguridad que iba pasando por allí para que les tomara la foto, ella no estaba de acuerdo en regalarle su firma a cualquiera, así que siempre que podía se escabullía de eso. El chico agradeció una y mil veces a la modelo y le contaba lo fan que era de ella, la chica a pesar de su sonrisa sincera se estaba aburriendo de la plática cuando la campana la salvó, su celular empezó a sonar insistentemente tenía que contestar era su manager, Miroku. La chica se subió a su auto y se despidió de aquel chiquillo a quien había hecho extremadamente feliz.

_Pero donde demonios te metes Kagome??!!!! Pier Jon está desde hace 20 minutos esperándote para peinarte y Karina Mess tiene 10 minutos, tampoco puedes hacer esperar a tu maquilladora tanto tiempo.. sabes cuanto cuesta esto no? Y no solamente es el dinero sino que es el prestigio… _

Seguía reclamando su joven manager ya que esa noche iba a haber una pasarela a la cual ella estaba invitada nada no iba a participar en lo absoluto, dentro de de todo a ella no le importaba mucho ya que necesitaba un relax, Miroku estaba al borde un colapso, por lo menos se tardaban 3 horas en arreglar a la chica y dejarla como una diosa, eran casi las 4 de la tarde y la presentación empezaba a las 7… era imposible llegar a tiempo

_Vamos Miroku no te exaltes… además ahora yo nos soy la atracción del evento.. hay muchas mas chicas a quienes pueden comer los reporteros_

_Claro..!!! Precisamente por eso.. reporteros.. estarán en todos lados, y tu.. la grandiosa 'Miss Higurashi' tiene que ser perfecta en todo _seguía reclamando…

'Perfecta en todo' ¿Desde cuando ella quiso ser así? Todo era mas fácil años atrás… si.. siempre había sido vanidosa no lo podía negar, pero su vida no giraba en torno a ello, ni modo era la vida que había escogido, era la vida con la que soñaba. Las horas pasaban rápidamente y después de tratamientos, peinados y maquillaje había quedado impecable. Miroku y Kagome iban en una limosina hacia el evento, al bajarse del automóvil los flashes de las cámaras empezaron a enfocarse en ella, por su parte ella empezaba a lucir el hermoso vestido plata el cual tenía un escote que le llegaba casi a sus glúteos dejando ver su bien e impecable figura, el escote delantero era alto y recto, su cabello iba recogido con un precioso moño. Después de dar un pequeño saludo a la cámara entró a la celebración, buscó su asiento y se acomodó para disfrutar el show. La noche estuvo perfecta. Mas no sabía que había alguien desde lejos que la observaba mas no se le acercaba. Así pasó tres veladas mas, había alguien que la seguía a todos los eventos que estaba asistiendo pero ella no se daba cuenta o de todos modos lo ignoraba

_Algún fan sin orientación y sin vida _Pensaba despreocupadamente.

El otoño se acercaba y dejaba entrever su presencia, los árboles empezaban a lucir aquél color amarillo y naranja parecido a la muerte... triste, pero a la vez romántico... solamente en esa estación del año ella se permitía ponerse melancólica. Salió del encierro de la mansión en la que vivía junto con Miroku, por así decirlo se escapó de su tutela aprovechando que el chico se encontraba muy a gusto con varias chicas en su habitación, a ella eso no le importaba, mientras manejara su carrera tan bien como lo había hecho hasta ahora le daba igual lo que hiciera con su vida. Unos lentes oscuros, bufanda, guantes y una gabardina ocultaban su verdadera identidad. Ya casi tenía 1 año viviendo en Paris y nunca había podido pasear por la ciudad mas romántica del planeta, no tenía porque hacerlo, ella no creía en el amor... sin embargo ese día sintió la necesidad de abandonar ese sentimiento de desgano y dejar de aborrecer todo lo que le parecía bello entre dos personas. Admiraba la torre Eiffel, el juego de luces era grandioso _'Ah' _suspiró sin darse cuenta.

_Kagome... me alegra encontrarte_

Una voz grave y varonil le estaba hablando... desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía ese cosquilleo que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, esa voz... era familiar... pero podía equivocarse, era alguien con quien no había hablado ni visto desde 6 años atrás... pero llamarla por su nombre? Todos la conocían por Miss Higurashi e inclusive sus amigas modelos la llamaban por su nombre artístico que era Kame, solamente Miroku la trataba como Kagome y esa no era la voz de él, además si la hubiese encontrado no le hubiera llamado por su nombre tan tranquilamente, al contrario, hubiera saltado en furia y gritos por la rabia que hubiera sentido al ver que se le había escapado... no podía ser.. era ¿él? El amor... de su vida? Aquel chico a quien le había entregado su ser.. su tiempo, su vida.. y lo mas importante de todo.. su corazón... el cual lo había hecho pedazos y tirado a la basura.. podría ser él??? En serio... podría ser él quien estaba atrás de ella.. no tenía valor para darse la vuelta y corroborar esa tan sola suposición que tenía, sus piernas le temblaban, el temor que le estaba invadiendo su cuerpo nunca antes lo había sentido, ni siquiera la primera vez que había subido a una pasarela ante miles de cámaras...

_Kagome... solamente quieres ignorarme o en realidad no me reconoces?_

Maldición.. tenía que ser él... nadie mas hablaba como él, nadie mas actuaba como él lo hacía, nadie mas... podía hacer que su corazón se parara y latiera de prisa al mismo instante. ¿¿Pero que estaba haciendo?! Actuando como una colegiala tonta e inmadura... no podía ser que el nerviosismo le ganara, ya era toda una mujer no era una niña ni siquiera era una adolescente... todo lo que había pasado entre ellos era cosa del pasado... pero un pasado que no podía olvidar, un pasado que no la dejaba en paz.. los segundos parecían ser minutos y a su vez éstos parecían ser una eternidad, el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que su cabellera hiciera un movimiento sensual al jugar con ese aire nostálgico que anunciaba una vez mas el otoño que casi terminaba. Se irguió, como la experta modelo que era, su pronunciada figura nuevamente salía a relucir inclusive debajo de aquella gabardina negra... ya no podía seguir con la duda.. tenía que confirmar si era él... Taisho... Sesshoumaru... Taisho...

_Continuará..._


	2. Cap2 Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversion..

**///UNA DULCE AGONIA LLAMADA AMOR///**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 2****  
****::::::RECUERDOS::::::**

_-Bonne soirée Monsieur-_

Como era modelo hablaba muchos idiomas e inclusive pronunciaba con el acento adecuado, o por lo menos lo básico. El chico también lo hacia, pero sabía que ella lo estaba probando nada mas, sabía que lo había reconocido, pero que por prudencia haría parecer como si no lo hacia.

_-Tan cambiado estoy Kagome? O debo decir.. 'Miss Higurashi'? Para que no me reconozcas en lo absoluto y me hables en Francés-_

Dijo con tono de ironía mientras se llevaba su mano derecha quitándose el fleco de su cara mostrando una marca tradicional en la familia Taisho, una luna dibujada en su frente, era imposible que ella no lo reconociera

_-Se... Sesshoumaru???-_

Preguntó con tono de fingida sorpresa mientras se acercaba a él, ya no podía negarlo si lo seguía haciendo hubiera resultado mas obvio que aún después de tantos años y de su engaño seguía pensando en él

_-Vaya mujer... finalmente me reconoces... solamente porque ahora eres famosa te olvidas de tus antiguos novios? O es que serán tantos tus pretendientes que ya no te recuerdas de tu primero?-_

Sonrió al decirlo, caminó hasta llegar enfrente de la chica y la abrazó. Ella sintió desfallecer 'no lo hagas por favor' pensaba ella casi llorando en lo mas profundo de su corazón, solo el sentir el mas mínimo roce en su cuerpo de aquella figura tan hermosa y bella hacía que quisiera desmayarse en sus brazos y suplicar por un beso glorioso. Fingió. No tenía mas remedio.

_-No seas así... no tengo tantos pretendientes como tu dices, además no eres alguien que esperaba encontrarme aquí.. solo.. en todo caso siempre esperé verte con Kagura y con tu hija-_

Si.. la razón de su ruptura 6 años atrás era que él había dejado embarazada a una chica de la misma aula de clase que Kagome, Kagura era una chica de su misma edad que siempre había estado enamorada de él, era un completa arpía sin embargo tenia un gran punto a su favor, sus padres eran íntimos amigos de los padres de Sesshoumaru, inclusive buenos compañeros de negocios y al compararla con ella, Kagome no era nadie y de hecho era alguien indeseable para que pudiera entrar y formar parte de la gran familia Tashio. Kagura se había metido entre ceja y ceja a Sesshoumaru logrando engatusarlo para que se acostara con ella, sin embargo su plan era quedar embarazada y lo había logrado. Los padres del chico al descubrir eso lo obligaron a que terminara con Kagome, ante la negativa del chico se lo llevaron en contra de su voluntad del país, otro continente era su objetivo. Esa era la razón porque Kagome había terminado con Sesshoumaru y el porqué el chico se había mudado de Japón hasta New York, ya que sabían que Kagome no tendría el dinero para andar recorriendo el mundo e interponerse entre Sesshoumaru y Kagura, aunque no sabían que ella se convertiría en una figura publicitaria muy cotizada y que podría viajar 5 veces alrededor del mundo para buscarlo, pero ella no era así, romper un matrimonio, una familia, iba en contra de sus principios. Mucho tiempo después supo por medio de unas amigas de Kagura que ella había dado a luz a una niña.

_-Mi hija?- _Preguntó sorprendido -_Creo que debo actualizarte un poco mejor con los acontecimientos de mi vida, puede sonar algo cliché, pero me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café aquí en Paris... que te parece?-_

'Por supuesto que si..!!! Vamos corriendo' pensaba la chica, pero no podía demostrar demasiada excitación, solamente la usual, aquella sensación que se tiene cuando encuentras a alguien conocido en una ciudad prácticamente nueva y en donde no tienes amigos, solamente dijo un vago 'si, vamos'. Los dos iban caminando calladamente, ella se dirigía a su auto, sin embargo él la tomó de la mano. Su corazón palpitó a un punto que pudo sentirlo inclusivo a la par de su oído.

_-Mike..!!!-_

Llamó a un muchacho que estaba cerca de un Mercedes negro, iba vestido completamente de negro, desde su traje, incluyendo todo el ajuar, lentes, guantes, zapatos; al moverse su chaleco con el viento Kagome pudo divisar que a un lado de sus costillas sobresalía un arma, eso era... era su guardaespaldas.

_-La srita y yo iremos a tomar un café, dile a Joan que no quiero ser molestado, en caso de necesitarlos a cualquiera de los dos yo les hablaré al celular, pero por lo pronto tienen la noche libre-_

El joven intentó reclamar, pero no podía hacerlo, sin embargo no quería dejar a su amo a merced de cualquiera que quisiera despojarlo de su vida o hacerle daño, no tenía mas remedio. Sin embargo por precaución siguieron el carro del chica para ver hasta donde se dirigían y así estar lo mas cerca posible por cualquier emergencia.

_-Oye Kagome, que callada estás.. no recuerdo que fueras así, siempre hablabas mas que un loro-_

Dijo riéndose para animar un poco mas el ambiente incómodo y silencioso que llevaban en el auto, ella tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, pero su mayor distracción era estar con él después de tanto tiempo, las heridas aún no habían sanado, además, como era eso que a Sesshoumaru le extrañaba tanto el comentario sobre 'su hija'.... pero no podía ser maleducada tampoco, tenía que responder algo y animar un poco el ambiente

_-Perdona, es que estoy algo preocupada ya que mañana tengo una sesión de fotos para la nueva temporada de Invierno y eso me tiene algo estresada, por eso es que había salido a dar un paseo para poderme relajar-_

Se excusó ella, aunque en parte era verdad, ya que tenía que presentarse a las 4.30 am al lugar en donde les tomarían las fotos ya que querían probar con la salida del sol de la mañana y crear un efecto de terminación de otoño entrando al invierno a lo natural, para eso tenían que estar lista a las 5.45 que era la salida del sol

_-Es cierto.. felicidades por eso, me enteré por una revista que te dieron el contrato como la nueva modelo de Versace _

Ella sonrió triunfante, la vida daba muchísimas vueltas, cuando ellos dos estuvieron saliendo de novios ella era prácticamente una 'paria' antes los ojos de los padres de él por no tener una fortuna, sin embargo ahora ella podía darse todos los lujos que quisiera y además de eso era una figura muy reconocida por todos, especialmente ahora que era la imagen juvenil del gran diseñador y una de las nuevas modelos de la pasarela de Victoria's Secrets. El ambiente se fue relajando un poco mientras iban hablando sobre lo bello de la ciudad.

Sesshoumaru le iba indicando cual era el lugar a donde tenían que llegar, su objetivo era llegar al Hotel en donde se estaba hospedando. Era un lujoso edificio de 5 cinco estrellas, que se encontraba situado enfrente de la famosa torre Eiffel, allí se encontraba una espléndida suite que estaba alquilando para su estadía en Paris. Llegaron a la entrada y un valet parking salió a recibirlos para tomar el vehiculo de la chica, ella salió siempre con la elegancia y la postura adecuada a su posición. El joven inmediatamente la reconoció no dijo nada, solamente se alegró que la estaba viendo ya que después de tantos años de trabajar en ese hotel en donde llegaban estrellas de televisión nacionales, extranjeras, personajes políticos y magnates de todas partes ya estaba acostumbrado a no armar tanto revuelo por ver a una celebridad. Sonrieron, ella agradeció. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada principal, en donde el recepcionista que se encontraba en el aparador llamó a Sesshoumaru.

_Monsiur Sesshoumaru, tengo egste recado de su pagre, quien me ognedó entrargarle este mensaje en cuanto lo viega _

Dijo el joven con su acento francés, el chico se acercó al mostrador tomó la nota y agradeció. El joven de 30 años que estaba en el mostrador distinguió rápidamente también a la modelo y en cuanto lo hizo se podría decir que le brillaron los ojos de la emoción por verla por primera vez y tan de cerca, ella ya lo había notado, por lo que se acercó a él un poco coquetamente

_-Bonne nuit, Miss Higurashi-_

Saludó el joven alegremente con dos intenciones una de no ser descortés con la pareja del chico y la otra para que la modela lo pudiera notar aunque fuera un poco. Continuando con su política de ser amable con sus fans y de no regalar autógrafos se acercó un poco coquetamente mas al mostrador

_ -Bonne nuit, imagino lo que debe de estar pensando, deseas un autógrafo verdad?-_

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con su cabeza eso significaba que se había fijado en él y que ahora podía platicar aunque sea dos palabras con la súper modelo

_-Sabes que, te voy a regalar algo mejor que un autógrafo... Tienes celular con cámara?-_

El chico lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó, ella lo pidió prestado amablemente y se lo entregó a Sesshoumaru dándole la orden que les tomara una foto, él salió del mostrador y ella lo abrazó y optó por una pose casual sencilla, el joven recepcionista estaba completamente feliz no podía creer lo que le había sucedido, por eso ella también pensaba que lo mejor era regalarles una fotografia en lugar de un autógrafo y así coleccionaba también mas fans. Sesshoumaru por no ser descortés hizo caso a la petición de la chica, sin embargo no le agradó en lo absoluto lo que ella hacía, pero que podía hacer? Ella era un modelo, ellas hacían cosas así, además siempre iba a tener hombres alrededor de ella, si quería estar cerca de ella tenía que aceptar ese tipo de cosas.

Llegaron hasta el elevador y subieron a la habitación la cual era gloriosamente inmensa, tenía una terraza la cual daba un espectáculo precioso al tener enfrente a la torre, la poca luz y la música de fondo terminaban de crear el ambiente que él necesitaba. Ella lo notó de inmediato.

_-Oye Sesshoumaru, pero que es esto? Acaso sabías que me ibas a encontrar aquí cerca y que aceptaría una invitación tuya para estar solos?-_

Preguntó ella un poco intrigada mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba en el perchero que estaba en la entrada de la habitación

_-Si... sabía que de una u otra manera este día te tenía que encontrar, ya no podía pasar un solo día sin verte-_

Dijo de una sola vez mientras se le abalanzó y le dio un beso, un beso de película... metió su lengua y empezó a masajear la de ella, sus manos ya se encontraban en aquella diminuta cintura que tanto había extrañado y deseado todos esos años, aunque ahora se encontraba mejor moldeada y mas diminuta de lo que recordaba. Dejó de besarla y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la terraza y admirar el paisaje, en ella estaba una pequeña mesa con un rosa en un florero de centro, tomó su silla y la apartó de la mesa para que ella pudiera entrar y sentarse luego hizo lo mismo con la de él. Casi al mismo instante tocaron a la puerta y él tomó un pequeño control que estaba en la mesa. Digitó un par de números los cuales eran la clave para abrir la puerta. Entró un mesero llevando una botella de vino tinto, les sirvió a los dos en una copa de cristal, luego se retiró. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo con aquellos ojos de cuestionamiento.

_-Y bien.. muero por escuchar por tu versión de todo lo que ha pasado-_

Dijo la chica pues no tenía intención de seguir si él no le explicaba que había pasado con su relación con Kagura.

_-Esta bien, esta bien... empezaré a decírtelo. No tienes que preocuparte en lo absoluto por Kagura, ella y yo nunca llegamos a casarnos y la hija que tiene no es mía.. así que por ese lado no debes de preocuparte en lo absoluto_

No esta casado con Kagura? La hija que tuvo no era de él? Pero como se le ocurría decir algo así sin previo aviso, eso no era algo como para soltarlo de una sola vez, tenia que aclarar muchas cosas. La cara de sorpresa que tenía ella se refleja a leguas, el chico sonrió, tomó su copa y bebió un sorbo del buen vino que tenía enfrente.

_-Piensas decirme en realidad que fue lo que pasó desde que me engañaste con esa zorra, me dejaste y que nunca mas volví a saber de ti? O solamente planeas verme y tomar el vino?_

Pues la propuesta no era mala, en lo absoluto, el solo verla y estar con ella calmaba mucho su alma, quería permanecer así pero sabía que no lo podía hacer no era justo con aquella chica y si quería estar para siempre con ella como lo había planeado tenía que hacerlo bien

_-Claro que planeo decirte la verdad, solamente espero me puedas comprender... Recuerdas cuando Kagura empezó a decirle a todos que estaba embarazada y mis padres me enviaron a Estados Unidos para separarnos?_

Recordarlo? Como podía olvidar aquel día, hasta era un poco ofensivo el solo hecho de preguntárselo.

_************_

_Flashback _

Ese día en especial se encontraban en el descanso entre clase y clase Sesshoumaru no estaba con ella ya que tenía una práctica de basquetball con el equipo del colegio, Kagome había decidido quedarse con sus amigas Eri, Yumi y Yuka con quienes se encontraba platicando de lo bella y magnifica que era el noviazgo con el chico, cuando de repente había llegado Kagura, una chica de alta posición, muy bella, esbelta, pero con un carácter como de los mil demonios

_-Ja..!! Pero si aquí está la tonticienta soñando con su príncipe azul... mas no sabe que su príncipe está enamorado de mi... _

Decía gritándole y burlándose de ella especialmente para que todos se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando y para humillarla en todo lo que fuera posible, Kagome no permitía que nadie le hablara así por lo que se acercó a ella en forma desafiante

_-Que? Otra vez soñando despierta Kagura? Sabes perfectamente que Sesshoumaru nunca te va a hacer caso, él está enamorado de mi y de nadie mas.. y por mas que hables o digas lo que desees no va a pasar.. _

_-Miren miren.. tonticienta finalmente se pone de orgullosa y defendiendo 'el dizque' amor de su amado... ohh... o es que todavía no sabes? Pero que placer voy a tener al decirte esto... Sesshoumaru y yo nos vamos a casar en un par de semanas ya que estoy esperando un hijo de él... _

Las expresiones en el rostro de Kagura eran tan falsas, tan odiosas, que daban ganas de tirársele encima y caerle a golpes como gato salvaje, sin embargo también el shock de la impresión de lo que le estaba diciendo habían dejado a Kagome completamente cortada.. como era posible eso? Siempre la había molestado con cosas como que dejara a Sesshoumaru, que ella no era nadie para él, que era una simple paria, no era de familia prominente ni especial, por eso Kagome nunca le hacia caso pero eso que le estaba diciendo era completamente fuera de lo normal, como reaccionar ante esa declaración? Sin embargo no quería demostrar esa sorpresa era mejor ignorarla y hablarle en el tono mas irónico que pudiera

_-Ay.. miren... Kagura ya se hizo alcohólica y drogadicta.... vamos 'amiga' ya sabes que no se tienen que ingerir esa clase de porquerías porque las consecuencias son graves.. como por ejemplo la perdida de tu razonamiento... Mira que imaginación la tuya Kagura...!!!! Embarazada..!!!! Como si Sesshoumaru quisiera tener un hijo a los 17 años y estando en el colegio todavía, de ti no lo dudo, pues solamente naciste para ser madre y ama de casa, o mas bien.. para mandar en la casa, porque no creo que sepas pero ni a donde está la cocina... _

La burla de todos fue obvia, eso hizo que Kagura se enfureciera mas... no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su rival de amores, sino que al contrario pensaba enfurecerla y Kagome no daba ni una pizca de seña de eso, la pelea entre las dos chicas era un escándalo en todo el colegio, sus reclamos estaban siendo escuchados por la mayoría de sus compañeros quienes ya las habían rodeado en circulo, cuando de pronto el mayor involucrado salió de entre todos los chicos y chicas empujándolos para ver que era lo que estaba provocando el escándalo, Sesshoumaru al ver a las dos chicas juntas casi palideció. Kagome que era una chica sensata y muy perspicaz de inmediato notó la expresión de sorpresa y de aflicción en la cara de su amado, algo de lo que estaba diciendo Kagura tenía que ser cierto, su rostro lo delataba.

_-Sabes que Kagura...? No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.. yo ya estoy cansada que día tras día tu vengas a querer arruinarme la vida... YA ME HARTÉ..!!! Si quieres hacerle la vida miserable a Sesshoumaru pues puedes hacérsela..!! Yo ya no tengo nada con él... y espero que lo entiendas Sesshoumaru...no me busques eh??!!!! Bajo ninguna circunstancia... no quiero... no quiero saber nada de ti.!!!!-_

Terminó diciendo mientras se daba la vuelta y se separaba del grupo, las lágrimas querían salirse por su propia cuenta como si tuvieran vida propia, sin embargo su voluntad de acero no la dejaba. Si hubiera seguido allí quizás hubiera descubierto algo que no quería saber en realidad y menos ser humillada ante todos sus compañeros. Sesshoumaru siempre la acompañaba hasta su casa todos los días, sin embargo ese día ella había salido prácticamente corriendo, tenía que mantener su palabra firme, ella había terminado con él enfrente de todo el colegio. Cerca de las 10 de la noche de ese día Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa de Kagome, la chica salió a escondidas de su madre y su abuelo para verse en una pequeña sinagoga que se encontraba en su casa.

_-Que deseas Sesshoumaru? No crees que ya has hecho el daño suficiente como para tener el descaro de venir hasta aquí?-_

Preguntó ella muy indignada, su cara estaba roja igual que sus ojos después de tanto llorar, aunque cuando la veía de frente lo único que podía ver el chico era un tremendo orgullo y una gran rabia en contra de él.

_-Ya lo se Kagome.. se que no soy digno que me escuches.. pero te quería decir... que las cosas no son como las decía Kagura... por favor déjame explicarte si?-_

Rogaba el chico como nunca lo había hecho y como nunca se lo había permitido él mismo, pero éste era un caso especial, no podía dejar que su orgullo se llevara al demonio toda la relación que tenía con Kagome

_-Y que quieres explicarme? Como lo hicieron? Cuantas veces pasó? Si es ella mejor que yo...? Estaba completamente claro que si tuviste relaciones con esa zorra y conmigo, no podría asegurar que el mismo día, pero que lo hicieron eso esta mas que claro, tu rostro te delató 'querido'-_

Le gritaba indignada tratando de no elevar la voz demasiado como para que su mamá, su abuelo y su hermano la escucharan, sin embargo la rabia que sentía en su interior era mas poderosa

_-Kagome.. por favor.. déjame explicarte.. entre Kagura y yo no ha pasado nada, si hubo coqueteos.. miradas, pero no pasó nada.. eso ella lo está diciendo...-_

Las palabras que decía Sesshoumaru enfurecían mas a la chica, realmente el verlo le dolía mas.. y si era verdad que Kagura estaba embarazada pues dentro de poco se darían cuenta, eso era algo que no se podía ocultar aunque se quisiera

_-Ya basta Sesshoumaru... no entiendes que... el verte me hace daño... si tengo que perderte pues lo haré... pero quiero que esa sea mi palabra final... quiero que me ayudes a mantenerla..-_

Decía llorando... el dolor era muy grande.. su corazón... se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y no lo podía soportar, sentía como si se ahogaba en sus propia respiración... _el amor.. es una estupidez sin sentido, solamente sirve para hacer daño... y tener una felicidad falsa..._

_-Kagome... no me puedes condenar sin antes haberme otorgado un juicio... se que no eres así amor... por favor...-_

La chica se compadecía un poco ante las palabras tiernas que le estaba dando y tenía razón por lo menos tenía que escuchar lo que quería decir, y ya no podía seguirse resistiendo... él siempre la doblegaba.

_-Esta bien... Sesshoumaru.. habla rápido, no quiero que nos encuentre ni mi abuelo ni mi madre-_

El chico suspiró, la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un fuerte beso el cual ella no pudo resistir. Después de ese corto momento de dulzura los dos regresaron a la realidad

_-Espero que lo hayas sentido Kagome... ese beso no puede ser mentira, nadie miente tan bien.. te amo.. y nunca podré amar a Kagura... y si.. es verdad... aparentemente consiguió convencer a nuestros padres para que nos pudieran casar aunque fuera a la fuerza, todo por el bien del negocio, esta tarde me lo informó mi padre.. pero... yo.. no quiero hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, yo no la amo... ni siquiera podría decir que me gusta un poco... por eso.. quiero proponerte algo.. Kagome-_

Era verdad... a él no le brillaban los ojos cuando veía a Kagura, mas bien siempre ponía una expresión de fastidio... no.. era imposible que ella perdiera al amor de su vida solo por el capricho de Kagura

_-Que deseas proponerme?-_

Preguntó con cierto recato y secándose las lágrimas.. sabía que esa propuesta iba a ser un poco extrema... lo conocía.. lo presentía...

_-Vámonos... Larguémonos de aquí... a donde nadie nos encuentre... yo tengo mi herencia que me dejó mi abuelo Kagome, y aunque no podamos salir del país por tu VISA, podemos irnos a cualquier parte de Japón y cuando cumplamos nuestra mayoría de edad nos casaremos.. que me dices Kagome.. yo te amo.. y no te quiero dejar nunca...-_

Casarse? Irse a vivir juntos? Desaparecer? Todo eso tenían que hacer para poder estar juntos? Realmente valía la pena...? esconderse... vivir como fugitivos... dejar a su madre, su abuelo y a su hermano... era un poco confuso tomar la decisión, la había tomado de sorpresa...

_-Pero que dices Sesshoumaru? Como podríamos fugarnos??? Eso es una locura... si todo eso es lo que tenemos que hacer para estar juntos..pues creo... que.. deberíamos de evaluar si realmente tenemos que estarlo...-_

Dijo tristemente dando a entender como una negativa a la propuesta, pero los dos fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron que la luz de la casa de Kagome se encendió, de entre la oscuridad llegaban la mamá de Kagome, de Sesshoumaru y Kagura, junto con unos hombres de saco; todos se dieron cuenta a donde se encontraban los dos chicos al grito de Kagura -'_Ahí están'- _los guardaespaldas agarraron de los brazos a Sesshoumaru para que no escapara, el chico ordenaba que lo soltaran mas no le hacían caso, se lo llevaron casi a rastras mas nunca paró de decir -'_No lo olvides Kagome.. siempre te amaré a ti solamente... te amo...'-_ Kagura estaba roja de la furia que tenía iba a empezar a reclamarle a Kagome cuando la mamá de Sesshoumaru, Izayoi, solamente la miró y dulcemente se dirigió hacia ella

_-No es de damas Kagura gritar como si fueras un peón... espera en el carro con Sesshoumaru ya llegaré, tengo que hablar primero con Kagome-_

Ordenó la elegante señora con suma ecuanimidad, la mamá de Kagome se alejó un poco para dar un poco de privacidad

_-Kagome... yo se que esto debe de ser difícil, pero como tu comprenderás no podemos permitir que nazca un bastardo dentro de nuestra familia, sería la muerte social y moral para nosotros... por lo que se ha decidido que Sesshoumaru y Kagura se casarán dentro de 15 días, así podremos contar que ese bebé que lleva Kagura nacerá dentro de nuestro clan, se que es difícil querida pero eso no ha sido mas que la reacción ante la acción cometida por mi hijo, por lo cual te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas y espero sepas comprender y que seas sensata en tus decisiones-_

La chica estaba sorprendida, de hecho nunca había hablado con ninguno de los padres de Sesshoumaru y se veía que Izayoi era una mujer muy elegante y de clase. Ella tenía razón, ahora se estaban pagando las consecuencias de la estupidez de Sesshoumaru. Ella se retiró. La mamá de Kagome se acercó a ella mientras su hija se desplomaba al suelo. Lloraba... como nunca lo había hecho. Al día siguiente cansada de llorar y que su corazón se partiera en pedazos había decidido seguir normalmente, con lo que no contaba era con lo que estaba por enterarse ese día, por medio de las amigas odiosas de Kagura que estaban presumiendo de la boda de su amiga y Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que ella, Sesshoumaru y toda la familia se habían mudado a Estados Unidos en la noche. La chica sorprendida tomó su teléfono y empezó a hablarle a Sesshoumaru pero él no lo contestaba, finalmente pudo comunicarse a la mansión en donde vivía y le confirmaron la mudanza de toda la familia. Después de eso Kagome quedó completamente destrozada... No volvía la pena volverse a enamorar... _Es una pérdida de tiempo, que no tiene sentido... es mejor invertirlo en algo más útil y hacer algo provechoso... Todas... las relaciones son una mentira...._

_************_

_Flashback End_

La chica estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, el solo hecho de mencionar ese evento que cambió el transcurso de su vida hizo que repasara sus recuerdos los cuales se parecían a estar viendo una película en la televisión. Frunció el seño. Luego se recordó que esa era una mala decisión ya que su cara podía hacerse de feas arrugas, sonrió con malicia ladeando el labio. Sesshoumaru no entendía, no se recordaba en lo absoluto de aquel suceso...? O... se recordaba demasiado bien... eso no iba bien para él.

_-Creo que si... recuerdo un poco de ello, sin embargo no es algo en lo que pase pensando siempre, desde que Kagura empezó a presumir su embarazo decidí olvidarte y hacerte a un lado de mi vida-_

Aseguró, pero su corazón latía rápidamente por aquella mentira... Mentiras... Ella lo sabía bien.. no lo había olvidado... inclusive en ese momento.. ella.. todavía sentía algo por él.

_-Bueno..tu afirmación me parece muy diplomática de tu parte, pero no me interesa.. por tu reacción se que lo que dices no debe de ser del todo cierto, pero no me interesa el pasado.. .me interesa el presente-_

Solamente lo dijo, no lo pensó... eso quería creer muy adentro, sabía que le había dicho daño...

_-Que seguro estás de lo que pienso y siento.. te recomiendo que no lo estés.. te puedes llevar una sorpresa desagradable, pero bien.. dime que es lo quieres que mas recuerde de ti y Kagura? Que no me enviaron una postal con foto de ustedes tres?-_

Dijo un poco amenazante... solo tenía que estar precavida, se había librado bastante bien hasta el momento de no enamorarse otra vez... pero él... podía hacerle romper esa promesa.

_-Pues no.. simplemente te quiero explicar lo que sucedió en ese momento. Como te comenté Kagura y yo.. nunca llegamos a casarnos... todo resultó como yo te decía, un montaje de ella para poderse casar conmigo, aunque si fue muy cierto lo de su embarazo, pero no era mío-_

La duda saltó nuevamente... si él no se había casado, si no había hecho familia con Kagura... porque... nunca la buscó para decírselo? Porque tuvo que esperar 6 largos años para poderla encontrar...? "_Nunca hay que confiar en lo que digan los hombres.. todos... siempre buscan su conveniencia a través del sexo"_

_Continuará..._


	3. Cap3 Reencuentro

Estoy segura que todas pensaron que había abandonado este fic.. pero les cuento algo? Después de mas de un año de dolor y sufrimiento, porque no se me venia nada bueno a la mente... ESTÁ TERMINADO...! Son poquitísimos capítulos pero espero les agraden!

Gracias a Isylu, Goshi, Azul D Cullen, sakata-2 e Inuyany por creer en mi...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**/UNA DULCE AGONIA LLAMADA AMOR/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 3****  
****::::::REENCUENTRO::::::**

_-Pero como te diste cuenta del engaño? Con solo 1 mes de estar embarazada Kagura, era imposible que lo supieras y dudo mucho que ella 'por conciencia' te lo haya dicho, pero además eso confirma una vez mas que si me engañaste con esa zorra... y por favor no mientas... ahora ya no tiene sentido-_

Preguntó la chica, la rabia que empezaba a sentir nuevamente era como un cosquilleo que iba subiendo desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, porque... nunca la había buscado? En ese momento pensó que lo mas seguro era que cualquier cosa que le dijera Sesshoumaru iba a ser mentira solo para poder salvarse olímpicamente de una situación un poco mas problemática.

_-Por supuesto que no pretendo mentirte... si.. es cierto.. Kagura y yo tuvimos relaciones, pero solamente ocurrió una tan sola vez... fue una estupidez lo admito, en ese tiempo la presión de los amigos es lo que mas importa además de la influencia del alcohol y un poco de rabia en contra de ti, no lo podré negar...-_

Ahora resultaba que ella había sido la culpable de la infidelidad de su propio novio. _Pero que descaro tenía de decir una cosa así?_

2 semanas antes que Kagura apareciera diciendo que estaba embaraza, uno de los compañeros del equipo de Sesshoumaru estaba dando una fiesta a la cual todos estaban invitados, pero Kagome no quería asistir sin sus amigas Eri, Yumi y Yuka pero lamentablemente a ellas no les habían dado permiso de ir, Kagome le objetó a Sesshoumaru que no podría ir porque su madre no le había dado permiso. El se enojó muchísimo especialmente cuando se enteró por medio de Kagura que la madre de Kagome ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad. Sesshoumaru estaba sumamente tomado, casi eran las dos de la mañana cuando decidió irle a poner una serenata a su novia la cual se escuchaba como gatos dando pelea, la chica estaba enojada por el atrevimiento de su novio lo cual hizo que le lanzara una cubeta de agua, todos sus amigos que lo estaban acompañando se burlaban de él. Después de eso se subió a un carro desconocido, era el de Kagura, con artimañas y aprovechándose tanto de su embriaguez como de su enojo lo utilizó para acostarse con ella, era su primera vez... a pesar de cualquier cosa, él tenía que recordarlo.

Al día siguiente que el chico había despertado en la cama de Kagura y abrazado con ella se asustó y salió corriendo dejando a la chica abandonada. Ni siquiera volvió a pensar en eso, de hecho se repetía que todo había sido un mal sueño. Lamentablemente eso provocó que después de dos semanas ella saliera con la noticia que estaba embarazada.

_-Lo sabía! Claro que te habías acostado con esa zorra, tus ojos te delataron aquella vez que ella me lo dijo en la cara-_

Dijo mientras se paraba e intentaba retirarse de la habitación, sin embargo él también era veloz la tomó del brazo y le impidió que completara su cometido.

_-Espera Kagome, todavía no he terminado de hablar... falta decirte como fue que me enteré que el hijo de Kagura no era mío-_

Sabía que eso la iba a detener, por supuesto que ella tenía curiosidad... como no tenerla, eso lo había esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo... El empezó a recordar un día en especial... el día de su boda con Kagura.

_Flashback _

6 años atrás cuando sus padres los separaron y a un par de horas de casarse, Sesshoumaru se encontraba en la habitación del hotel en donde se celebraría el evento. Su padre y su hermano menor lo acompañaban también.

_-Espero que no te vayas a arrepentir padre algún día de hacerme tan infeliz-_

Reclamó el chico mientras le ayudaba a su hermano menor con su corbatín

_-Como siempre hijo, el drama te antecede, pero no te preocupes, al contrario, espero que algún día veas que esto lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, además después que pase la ceremonia verás como todos tus nervios y tus dudas desparecerán en un instante-_

Respondía tranquilamente Inu Taisho, a quien también sus padres le habían impuesto un matrimonio por conveniencia con Izayoi, afortunadamente para ellos, todo les había resultado muy bien pues el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era único e inmenso.

_-Claro... es fácil decirlo si nunca has estado enamorado, pero yo si lo estoy... y no precisamente de la que han 'escogido' para ser mi esposa-_

Reclamaba una vez mas, pero ésta vez lo hacía en un tono de mas molestia y frustración, Kagome... era la única mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, como era posible que había llegado a esta situación de estarse casando con una mujer a quien no quería? La situación se volvió un poco tensa ante el desafío del hijo mayor hacia su padre. Sus ojos no estaban llenos de gloria sino que de rabia y mucho coraje, Inuyasha quien era 2 años menor que su hermano notaba a leguas la inconformidad de su hermano por el matrimonio arreglado, afortunadamente alguien estaba a punto de interrumpirlo tocando la puerta. Inuyasha pasaba en medio de su padre y su hermano y abría la puerta con la intención que ellos dos calmaran un poco su pleito.

_-Perdón... quisiera hablar con Sesshoumaru-_

Dijo un chico casi de la misma edad del que estaba a punto de casarse, su cabello era negro y largo y no dejaba de verse un poco guapo, su seriedad era casi igual que la de su hermano mayor. Inuyasha solamente volvió a ver a su hermano, Sesshoumaru lo reconoció de inmediato.

_-Naraku? Pero que haces aquí...? Pensé que tu estabas en Japón-_

Dijo un poco sorprendido ante la presencia de alguien conocido, realmente no esperaba a nadie y mucho menos a ese chico, pero sin saberlo aún se llevaría un grata sorpresa Naraku era un chico de otra escuela y de la misma edad de ellos, era hijo de un ginecólogo muy reconocido en Japón, no era rico igual que Sesshoumaru y Kagura sin embargo tenía una buena posición, él se había enamorado perdidamente de Kagura, pero ella solamente lo había utilizado para cumplir sus propósitos y sueños de casarse con Sesshoumaru.

_-Y yo pensé que realmente eras un hombre Sesshoumaru, nunca pensé que te fueras a portar como un cobarde-_

Dijo indignado el chico, Sesshoumaru estaba confundido y a la vez indignado que lo estuviera tratando de esa manera y ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero de algo estaba seguro, no se lo iba a permitir.

_-Estas loco o que Naraku? A que demonios vienen tus reclamos y tus insultos? Se puede saber en que he ofendido? -_

Reclamó también, su padre e Inuyasha intentaban que no se fuera a pelear con su contrincante ya que no podía ensuciar y ni arruinarse su ajuar, eso a Sesshoumaru lo tenía prácticamente sin cuidado.

_-Recién me acabo de enterar que te fugaste con mi novia y que te vas a casar con ella, y al verte vestido de esa manera me demuestra que es cierto lo que me contaron las amigas de Kagura-_

_-Kagura? Dices.. que ella era tu novia?-_

Preguntó un poco confundido, su rabia se había desvanecido y al contrario ahora lo iba embargando un sentido de alegría. Inu Taisho e Inuyasha soltaron al chico, parecía que pelea no iba a ver, sin embargo Naraku seguía muy molesto

_-Claro que Kagura es mi novia..! Es mas... ella es mi mujer y de repente me encuentro con que tu te fugaste con ella y para que nadie los encontraran se escaparon hasta aquí a New York... pero tu no contabas con que mi madre es la gerente de este hotel y me informó de esto que ustedes pensaban hacer... Kagura.. a donde la tienes? Necesito hablar con ella... no puedo permitir que ustedes dos se casan, no mientras yo esté enamorado de ella y ella de mi-_

Reclamaba, Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido, ladeó su labio hacia la izquierda en señal de una sonrisa triunfante, no lo podía creer el milagro por el cual había estado rogando se lo estaban concediendo, la boda con Kagura iba a quedar solamente en la imaginación de la chica.

_-Vamos Naraku... no te exaltes.. pasa.. estoy seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contarnos... Dices que ella es tu mujer no?-_

Lo invitó a pasar a la habitación mientras se quitaba el corbatín y su saco, tenía que saber si ellos habían estado teniendo relaciones y así determinar si era su bebé o no

_-Asi es... Kagura y yo nos estábamos estado viendo con muchísima frecuencia en Japón, de hecho casi todos los días pasaba por ella por el colegio y luego nos íbamos a mi casa, ya que mi padre nunca pasaba en ella... allí... ella fue mía muchísimas veces-_

Dijo un poco apenado realmente, pero no tenía intenciones de perder ante el peliplateado

_-Estás escuchando padre? Espero que lo hagas... por favor... Naraku síguenos relatando un poco mas tu historia-_

Le sugirió mientras le sonreía a su padre, él por su parte estaba increíblemente serio y bastante enojado, Kagura les había visto la cara a todos, y Sesshoumaru quien era el único que no creía en lo que decía no fue escuchado.

_-Ella me dijo que tu eras imbécil y que te odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque la habías tomado a la fuerza, pero que eso solamente había pasado una vez,, a pesar de eso a mi no me importaba, ella me decía que tu la habías olvidado, pero aparentemente no fue así y yo que creía que la ibas a dejar en paz.. que idiota fui.. de haberlo sabido me hubiera fugado con ella antes que tu tuvieras alguna oportunidad-_

Se reprochaba el pelinegro al recordar las mentiras que Kagura le había dicho para poderlo enamorar perdidamente de ella.

_-Oye Naraku.. espera... para empezar yo no forcé a nada a Kagura.. ella inclusive se aprovechó de mi borrachera en ese instante, no podría decir que la culpa fue de ella ya que también contribuí un poco al acto...- _dijo un poco apenado el chico_ -Sin embargo por ningún motivo tomaría a una mujer a la fuerza eso si no es de hombres- _aseguró_ -Para continuar solamente una de las cosas que ella te dijo respecto a mi fue verdad... solo lo hicimos una vez, después de esa ocasión nunca mas me volví a acercar a ella- _la cara de Naraku se tranquilizó un poco, pero no podía creer que Kagura le mintiera tanto_ -Y respecto a lo que estás viendo en este momento, si.. es cierto, me obligan a casarme con Kagura porque ella está embarazada, pero ella asegura que es mío-_

Terminó diciendo el peliplata, Naraku que se había sentado se paró de un solo golpe sumamente agitado

_-Embarazada..? No.. pero.. es imposible que ese bebé sea tuyo... si es de alguien debe de ser mío..!-_

Reclamó un poco sorprendido el chico, Sesshoumaru puso cara de sorpresa, la verdad es que no iban a conseguir nada hablando ellos solos, la mayor involucrada en esta intriga debería de estar ahí. Le indicó a Naraku que lo siguiera que él sabía a donde estaba Kagura y que ella tenía que estar en esa plática. Su padre se oponía rotundamente a que el chico hiciera semejante secándolo

_-Y que deseas padre? Que me case con una mujer a la que no amo y que está esperando el hijo de otro? Que mas pruebas quieres? Ese bebé no es mío..! No se cuantas veces deba repetirlo para que lo entiendas, espero realmente que ahora que lo estas escuchando de otra persona me creas-_

Estaba enojado y como no estarlo! Aunque por dentro sentía una pequeña felicidad; después de todo estaba a punto de ser liberado de su compromiso. Todos salieron de la habitación y llegaron a la de Kagura que se encontraba en un piso diferente. Tocaron a su puerta, sus amigas Asuka, Rey y Elisa estaban con ella muy entusiasmadas ya que dentro de muy poco su amiga sería la famosa "Sra de Taisho", Asuka abrió la puerta y armó escándalo al ver que Sesshoumaru llegaba a ver a la novia, la chica palideció cuando detrás de él vio que había compañía, alguien a quien ella también conocía muy bien... Naraku... entre gritos y pleitos y súplicas que no entraran a la habitación, Kagura salió para ver cual era el escándalo... Naraku salió corriendo al verla, la abrazó y le dio un beso ante la sorpresa de todos y de ella misma. Todos tomaron asiento y entre lágrimas y arrepentimiento de Kagura ella aceptó que el bebé realmente era de Naraku, la presión que había puesto su padre en ella por querer fusionar su empresa junto con la de los Taisho había llevado a Kagura a tomar esa decisión extrema.

_-Sesshoumaru, por favor.. discúlpame, la verdad es que yo... si amo a Naraku, pero mi padre nunca permitiría que yo me quedara con él...-_

Le dijo bastante arrepentida, Sesshoumaru no creía mucho en esas lágrimas pero no le convenía en lo absoluto decirlo. El que ella decidiera quedarse por voluntad propia con Naraku era la perfecta salvación ante un matrimonio que no quería... idearon un plan, iba a ver una boda quisieran o no... Naraku tomó el papel de Sesshoumaru y Sesshoumaru fue el padrino de bodas de ellos, al final de todo tanto Naraku como Kagura se veían felices, pero nadie podía discutir la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Inu Taisho junto con el padre de Kagura reventaban de la rabia que sentían, pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, al darse cuenta que ese bebé que llevaba Kagura en el vientre no era de quien suponían ya no podían obligarlo a nada

_Flashback End_

Pero que era lo que le pasaba, le estaba creyendo todo lo que él decía, pero quizás tenía que ser cierto, aunque Sesshoumaru no quisiera a Kagura no podía estarla seduciendo si tenía una esposa y una hija en otro lado, le creía... pero y ahora que pretendía hacer? Ya había explicado que había sucedido 6 años atrás, pero no había explicado en lo absoluto que había pasado durante esos 6 años... pero no tenía nada que reclamarle, ella también había tenido un par de novios, un joven mas que todo era el que había llamado su atención.. Kouga Kasamikame era el que le había robado sus suspiros 3 años atrás y durante 2 años... estuvieron a punto de casarse pero ella no había podido olvidar a su primer amor, como tenía cara para preguntarle si había tenido novias? Prometidas?

Aquel flash back acababa inundar nuevamente la habitación, los malos recuerdos de aquella boda con Kagura no se habían desaparecido, a pesar que en la fecha actual ella y su esposo eran muy buenos amigos de Sesshoumaru.

_-Yo se que esto parece pareciera ser una historia increíble Kagome y no tengo palabras para disculparme contigo por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir-_

Dijo arrepentido el chico mientras le daba un beso tierno en su mano derecha

_-No te preocupes Sesshoumaru, la verdad es que tu engaño hizo que yo abriera los ojos, sino hubiera sido por eso en estos momentos a lo mejor no sería lo que soy y no tendría todo lo que tengo, mi carrera, mi fama, mi dinero... tu me hiciste que me hiciera muy fuerte ante las adversidades, de no ser por eso nunca hubiera salido de casa para encontrar mi buena fortuna-_

Aclaró la chica un sentimiento de rabia la iba invadiendo, la verdad es que ella salió de su ciudad natal porque no quería seguir pensando ni llorando por él, y en ese año se le presentó la oportunidad que tanto esperaba la cual le cambió la vida por completo

_-Lo se... después de la boda esperé a cumplir mis 18 años para que mis padres no pudieran detener mis actos, yo no había olvidado la promesa que te hice de casarnos cuando tuviéramos nuestra mayoría de edad, pero tampoco podía salir corriendo de casa, por lo que aproveché que Inuyasha tenía unas cortas vacaciones y lo convencí que tuviéramos unas vacaciones en Italia junto con varios de sus amigos, él aceptó gustoso y convenció a nuestros padres que nos pudieran enviar, estando en Italia tomé el primer vuelo a Japón pero cuando fui a buscarte me encontré con tus tres amigas-_

El chico hablaba de Yuka, Eri y Yumi sus 3 mejores amigas

_Flashback _

_-Que deseas aquí Sesshoumaru?-_

Le preguntó en forma de reto Yuca, se veía muy molesta

_-Si... No tienes nada que hacer aquí... o vienes a buscar a Kagome para invitarla a la celebración del nacimiento de tu hijo?-_

Preguntó Yumi también muy indignada, Eri quien era la mas tranquila de las 3 solamente se limitó a observar no sabía si tenía que decir algo pero ella quería esperar a que el chico hablara

_-Pues deseo hablar con Kagome, todo lo que pasó con Kagura ha sido una confusión y deseo aclarárselo... además yo...-_

El chico no se mostraba molesto aunque la actitud de las chicas era para estarlo, pero él las comprendía después de todo si había engañado a la chica y era lógico que podía estar sufriendo por eso.

_-Tu no tienes nada que hablar con ella Sesshoumaru..!-_

Le reclamó nuevamente Yumi

_-Así es... además Kagome ya no se encuentra en el país... ella se fue de aquí hace una semana y no creo que regrese, ya no le queda nada aquí, y si no nos crees puedes ir con su madre y preguntarle, eso en el mejor de los casos que ella quiera recibirte-_

Aseguró Yuca.

Sesshoumaru hizo lo que ella le había recomendado a pesar de todas las expectativas. La madre de Kagome que era una señora muy sencilla, humilde y calmada le confirmó a Sesshoumaru que su hija se había mudado, sin embargo no le dio mas explicación y con mucha calma lo sacó de la casa sin darle mas explicación. El chico no tuvo mas remedio que regresar a Italia con su hermano. 1 día antes de regresar a Estados Unidos, él recibió una llamada en el hotel en donde se encontraba hospedado. Era Eri...

_-Sesshoumaru, discúlpanos por nuestra actitud el día que te encontramos, pero espero que entiendas que Kagome ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa, pero aún así, estoy segura que si todo ha sido una confusión ella podría perdonarte... Kagome ella ganó un concurso y ahora está representando al país en un certamen de belleza el cual está siendo sede allí en Italia, no se exactamente en donde se pueda encontrar, pero estoy segura que cualquiera puede saber en donde se encuentran las concursantes de Miss Universo, solamente eso puedo decirte Sesshoumaru.. espero que la encuentre.. adios...-_

_Flashback End_

_-La llamada de Eri fue como una bendición para mi, como pude investigué a donde te encontrabas, pero lamentablemente fue muy tarde.. esa misma noche me dijeron que todas ustedes estarían tomando un avión, llegué muy tarde al aeropuerto y solamente pude verlas partir...-_

Dijo tristemente recordando aquel suceso, con eso daba respuesta a su gran duda, de porqué había esperado tanto tiempo para buscarla, él realmente si lo había hecho, y al hacer un poco de memoria ella empezó a recordar desde que salió de Japón la verdad era que no había permanecido mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, siempre se encontraba modelando en diferentes países y el lugar en donde estuvo mas tiempo fue en España cuando estuvo saliendo con Kouga, allí duró casi 8 meses mientras duraba la filmación de una película de terror en el que se encontraba, luego se había movido a otro país, Francia era la primera ciudad en donde se había encontrado estable, de esa manera si era mas fácil que alguien la pudiera ubicar.

_-Esta bien Sesshoumaru... te creo...-_

Le dijo secamente, se paró. El chico también lo hizo. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, sus respiraciones chocaron, sus cuerpos se rozaron. Esa sensación de seguridad, tranquilidad y amor era algo que él no había experimentado desde que se alejó de ella, Kagome por su parte si la había sentido, pero no de esa manera... esa ternura, esa seguridad que sentía cuando estaba con él, solamente Sesshoumaru se la podría dar... Los sentimientos regresaban... los recuerdos se estaban volviendo a ser acciones presentes... ella no quería volver a ese punto.. se lo había prometido... el amor.. solo trae decepciones, dolores, lágrimas... pero porque con Sesshoumaru costaba tanto? Sería posible que él... de verdad... resultaría ser el amor de su vida?

_Continuará... _


	4. Cap4 Decisiones

Gracias por ese apoyo que me dan chicas! Aquí les traigo el otro capitulo... disculpen que no les deje comentario a cada una, pero ando un poco de volada... así que les agradezco de antemano! NAAAAA! Es mentira, no puedo dejar de comentar.. soy toda una lorita platicona.. jajajaja recuerden, mis comentarios personales en el review.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**/UNA DULCE AGONIA LLAMADA AMOR/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 4****  
****::::::DECISIONES::::::**

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía dar un paso atrás o adelante... ya que el hacer lo primero significaba que ya no había nada entre los dos y cada uno podía seguir su camino y lo segundo implicaba doblegar su orgullo y decir abiertamente 'sigo pensando en ti' o quizás hasta llegar a decir un "te amo" lo cual podría ser demasiado apresurado. Dada la situación, cual podría ser la solución mas realista a tomar? Algo era seguro, no se podían quedar en esa posición toda la noche, era algo incómodo el solo estarse viendo sin pronunciar palabra alguna y era demasiada tentación el tenerse tan cerca. Pasaron un par de segundos que a los dos les pareció como minutos; el tic tac del reloj de la habitación se escuchaba como si fueran sus latidos o era al contrario? Ya ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de sus pensamientos, pero uno de ellos si estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y no permitiría que esa oportunidad se le escapara de las manos... Orgullo vrs Amor? Era fácil de descubrir la respuesta.

_-Entonces ya no tiene caso hablar de eso, tu odio y rencor hacia mi creo que ha disminuido debido a mis disculpas y mi __sincero arrepentimiento, te pido me reconsideres mi querida Kagome- _

Sesshoumaru había dado el paso hacia delante abrazándola y susurrándole al oído la frase anterior.. él la quería, mas que a la vida misma, esos 6 años anteriores habían sido un infierno para él y ahora que la había encontrado no quería perder tiempo con remordimientos pasados, era mejor ver hacia delante, ver el futuro.. un futuro juntos.

_-Re.. considerarte..?-_

Titubeo... su mirada resultó ser un poco desconcertante. Se separó de él y caminó hasta llegar a la terraza de la habitación... La torre esa noche se veía mas grandiosa e iluminada que antes.. nunca la había visto así, a pesar que ya llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en Paris.

_-Porque no? Tu no tienes ningún compromiso amoroso con nadie.. ese.. actorcillo__ de pacotilla para ti es historia vieja y yo... pues a mi no hay nadie que me interesa mas que tu... te amo, eso no ha cambiado ni siquiera un poco durante todo este tiempo y veo en tus ojos que tu sientes lo mismo que yo-_

Al chico no dejaba de incomodarle que ella hubiese tenido un romance muy fuerte con Kouga, con quien ella estuvo a punto de casarse, todo lo que él decía era verdad.. ella no lo había dejado de amar, no le interesaba nadie mas.. pero tenía que doblegarse tan rápido? Tan fácil? Realmente "fácil" era algo relativo... fácil sería que él hubiera aparecido cuando aún estaba saliendo con Kouga y le hubiese dicho todo eso, pero no.. él esperó.. esperó a saber si realmente era feliz con Kouga porque si lo era no iba a interponerse en esa felicidad.

_-"Ves en mis ojos"?- _preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo en su tono de voz- _-Realmente ¿"lo ves"?-_

El chico no esperó esa reacción, de hecho aunque esperaba alguna confrontación no la esperaba de esa clase, ella se estaba quedando si armas, no quería aceptar que él tenía la razón tenía que ser fuerte ante la situación, pero su voluntad iba perdiendo fuerza poco a poco, su corazón estaba en una lucha constante con su cerebro, su corazón empezaba a ganar la batalla acelerándose poco a poco y empezándola a traicionar dominando cada parte de su cuerpo.

_-Si.. lo veo en cada uno de tus preciosos ojos cafés.. lo siento con cada palabra que sale de tu boca- _ le dijo mientras la tomó de a cintura y se la acercó hasta él haciéndola que ella sintiera toda su hombría _–y también lo saboreo con cada respiro precipitado que das... estoy seguro de tu amor por mi, así como yo estoy seguro de mi amor por ti- _

La voz del chico se había vuelto mas grave, mas sensual; ella iba sintiendo como poco a poco perdía la voluntad en sus finas piernas, su cabeza daba vueltas, parecía ser un cuento de hadas en donde su príncipe azul finalmente la encontraba y podían ser felices hasta el final de los tiempos... Realmente podrían? La felicidad absoluta existía?... Valía la pena probar...

_-Como detesto... que aun después de tanto tiempo me conozcas mejor de lo que yo lo hago... si.. aún te amo Sesshoumaru__ Taisho, aún suspiro por ti cada noche, aún pienso en ti cada día, cada sueño que tengo es acerca de nuestro reencuentro y de cuanto te diría lo que te he extrañado... de cómo se ha ido guardando en lo mas profundo de corazón ese sentimiento y ese deseo de tenerte cerca y poderte decir que nunca mas nadie nos podrá separar-_

Le brillaron los ojos como nunca pensó, ella lo había aceptado nuevamente, Kagome... era la mujer de su vida y nuevamente iban a poder estar juntos... La tomó en su brazos, suavemente caminó hasta un sillón y la sentó en el, los dos corazones empezaron a latir fuerte y rápidamente, la respiración empezó a notarse en el pecho de cada uno... Mas rápida y constante... llevó sus dos manos hasta sus mejillas y luego la haló hacia él.

_-Nunca mas...- _le susurró mientras le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla izquierda _–nadie...- _continuó diciendo mientras le dio otro beso en la otra mejilla_ -nos separará- _terminó diciéndole mientras le dio otro beso en su frente. Sus miradas se encontraron, su pequeña y rosada boca estaba a un centímetro de la de él, esos labios suplicaban por su ternura, por su pasión.

_-Bésame Sesshoumaru, te lo ruego... ya no puedo estar un día mas separada de ti, especialmente cuando te tengo tan cerca, simplemente no puedo-_

Suplicó ella mientras cerró los ojos, él no podía ignorar semejante petición, él también deseaba besarla.

No pudieron soportar un segundo mas, Sesshoumaru rompió el centímetro que los separaba mientras sus labios encontraron el labio superior de la chica, empezó a besarlo muy despacio luego pasó su lengua sobre el mismo labio, ella sintió como la temperatura se elevó a un grado incomparable. Instintivamente los dos se pararon, la actual altura de la chica era ayudada por unos tacones de 10 cms los cuales hacían que quedara estratégicamente en una posición agradable para Sesshoumaru, poco a poco sus lenguas se fueron encontrando para poderse acariciar, no querían separarse pero después de varios minutos el oxigeno era el mayor demandante ante la petición. Se miraron nuevamente. Kagome llevaba sus mejillas muy rojas casi al grado de parecer tener fiebre, la pasión de los dos era notoria a simple vista. Ella sonrió pícaramente al ver de reojo la excitación de él, Sesshoumaru no dejó de notar la picardía en ella y sentirse un poco avergonzado, pero era algo natural. La pasión que desbordaban no podían ignorarla, desde el primer momento en que la vio horas atrás, había querido salir corriendo con ella y poseerla poco a poco, pero tampoco quería parecer que la atracción era lo único que los podía unir. Los interrumpieron.

¡Maldito sonido insoportable que hace más grande la espera y corta la inspiración!

El teléfono del cuarto empezó a sonar, él no quería tomar la llamada, sin embargo segundos después recordó que si debía hacerlo.

_-Merci__, Jean Pierre, enseguida nos cambiáremos-_

Colgó. Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello a Kagome y entró al baño, la chica se extrañó de la reacción y se sorprendió mas cuando vio que un par de segundos después que había entrado Sesshoumaru estaba saliendo como "si nada hubiera pasado" mientras ella aun seguía excitada por esos pasionales besos recibidos.

_-Eres mas rápido de lo que yo recordaba amor-_

Él sonrió. El sobrenombre salió de forma tan natural que ni ella se percató como le llamó. La tomó de la mano y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

_-Vamos.. necesitamos cambiarnos de habitación de inmediato, te prometo que luego te explico-_

Le dijo mientras intentó empezar a correr con ella tomada de la mano, ella no pidió mas explicación sabía que él cumpliría su promesa. Parecían dos niños en un parque, pero después de un par de segundos antes de llegar enfrente de las escaleras de emergencia ella se detuvo de un solo golpe.

_-Estas loco Sesshoumaru? Ya suficiente me has __hecho correr estos cinco metros del pasillo pero hacerme subir escaleras..! Eso no te lo puedo permitir... llevo zapatos Prada de la nueva temporada que NI SIQUIERA salen a la venta al público, de hecho son algo exclusivos y un regalo personal de los accionistas, además el tamaño de mi tacón es de 10 cms..! Es imposible que yo les destroce de la manera que insinúas-_

Reclamaba mientras nerviosamente él volvía a ver al final del pasillo en donde se encontraba el elevador, pero ella tenia un buen punto, Sesshoumaru no sabía de moda ni le interesaba saber cuales eran los "zapatos de temporada" pero el tacón que llevaba era muy imponente de hecho solo con verlos ya se había cansado, pedirle que fuera descalza no era una opción.

_-Esta bien Kagome.. no tenemos tiempo que perder.. vamos... solamente son dos pisos mas-_

Suspiró mientras la tomó en sus brazos y subió con ella, se quedó con la boca abierta. Quien podría llegarlo a buscar que él tenía que salir corriendo de la habitación a donde se encontraban tan a gusto? Sería que.. alguien peligroso lo buscaba? Por eso andaba sus guardaespaldas?

_-Sesshoumaru que sucede dime?-_

Reaccionó ella casi llegando a la puerta de la entrada dos pisos arriba de donde estaban, él a pesar de tener una buena resistencia la colocó en el suelo y se dedicó un par de segundos para recuperar el aire. Ella esperó pacientemente.

_-Te prometo.. Kagome..- _jadeaba mientras recuperaba el aliento _–Que luego te lo cuento...- _dio un largo suspiro y nuevamente la tomó la mano _–Ahorita lo importante es que tenemos que cambiarnos a otra habitación... pero te prometo que quien me busca no es ninguna mujer.. así que por ese lado puedes estar tranquila-_

Ella sonrió, sabía que no era ninguna mujer, pero la aclaración no estaba de mas. Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a una nueva habitación, él miró de un lado hacia otro y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro, pero el olor de la habitación era exquisito, ella entró primero y él cerró la puerta, ya estaban a salvo. Encendió la luz y una sorpresa era evidente ante los ojos de Kagome.

La habitación estaba completamente cubierta de Lirios Blancos, su aroma era lo que había sentido unos segundos antes. Lirios, la flor preferida de ella. _''Esta es la flor que simboliza la máxima expresión del alma.. su pureza, su sinceridad... es la flor mas exótica, romántica y bella que jamás haya existido... Si alguna vez llegamos a casarnos Sesshoumaru, ésta es la flor que quiero que adorne la iglesia... recuérdalo siempre amor.. para mi... esta flor expresa todo lo sincero y puro' _Recordó ella sus propias palabras que mucho tiempo atrás le había dicho a él, aún cuando estaban en el colegio, nunca pensó que se recordaría que era su flor favorita...

_-Pero.. como es que tienes esta suite llena de.. lirios?-_

Preguntó muy emocionada, ya que la habitación era completamente diferente, era una suite mas grande, tenía una sala extensa y al fondo se miraba que la habitación también estaba arreglada con mas de la misma flor.

_-Lo siento Kagome, no salió como yo esperaba, la verdad es que esta habitación la tenia lista por si me aceptabas nuevamente, no quería ponerte demasiada presión para que __lo hicieras, pero éste es el reencuentro que yo me imaginaba, no uno simple en la otra habitación-_

La tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado, hábilmente caminó con ella y la llevó directo la habitación. Al entrar una canción empezó a sonar, era la preferida de ellos dos, había salido años atrás y él se la había dedicado en su 3er aniversario, el último año en el que estuvieron juntos.

_-Eres todo un don Juan, Sesshoumaru Taisho, nunca.. pude resistirme a tus encantos...-_

Le susurró mientras iban caminando y la sentaba en la cama, sus besos eran lentos y apasionados los cuales iban recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies, quitó sus finos y delicados zapatos, ella se sentía algo apenada, tenía años de no sentir esa sensación de deseo, de lujuria incontrolable, pasaron un par de segundos el chico no hacia nada, ella sintió como se había quedado completamente quieto, abrió sus ojos para verlos y encontrar el porque de aquel problema que se estaba dando, pero al abrir sus ojos se encontró con otra escena, una con la que nunca se imaginó

_-Kagome Higurashi... deseas... convertirte en mi esposa?-_

Él simplemente estaba arrodillado enfrente de ella sosteniendo una esplendorosa sortija con un diamante en medio, como negarse ante una petición así?

_-Pe.. pero.. pero Sesshoumaru... cómo... yo...-_

La chica no lograba articular palabra, o mas bien, no lograba coordinarlas todas en una sola oración.

_-No tienes más que decir que si Kagome y estaremos juntos para toda la vida.. era nuestro deseo, por lo menos el mío.. ya una vez te lo propuse y la idea te pareció absurda, lamento decir que talvez hayas tenido mucha razón, pero ya hemos dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.. yo no puedo seguir viviendo un día mas sin ti... eres mi vida, eres mi luz Kagome-_

La chica se había quedado sin habla, no sabía que tenía que responder ¿casarse? En lo mejor de su carrera, que pasaría luego? Le exigiría que dejara su carrera de modelo por algún tipo de celos que le pudiera surgir? Le diría que mejor se retirara en la cumbre, pretextando siempre lo mismo? O simplemente no le diría nada, pero entonces? A donde vivirían, ella prácticamente era una nómada, nunca se acomodaba a ningún lugar debido a que la contrataban de cualquier parte del mundo, estaría dispuesto a seguirla a donde fuera? Pero y sus negocios? Que...? Que tenía que responder?

El chico estaba extasiado, sus ojos ambarinos brillaban de una forma como no lo había hecho en años, sabía que esa era la noche, la noche con la cual había soñado tanto, nuevamente tendría en sus brazos y en su cuerpo a su dulce Kagome, nadie... ninguna mujer se le comparaba, ni en cuerpo, ni en espíritu... sin embargo la imagen de una chica se vino en esos momentos, porque? Porque tenía que aparecer en su mente.. Sara... _"maldición... debo de dejar de pensar en esa mujer" _pensó preocupado, pero no porque nublara sus sentimientos sino que nublaba su confianza en el futuro. Sara era una chica de su misma edad que había sido compañera en la universidad, era alta, delgada, de cabello negro largo, pero de una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, ella se había enamorado obsesiva y perdidamente de él. Sesshoumaru y ella se habían hecho novios, en la misma época en que Kagome y Kouga estaban saliendo, él había sentido un gran cariño por ella, pero de repente ella había empezado a cambiar, se volvió extremadamente posesiva y celosa no podía resistir que ninguna mujer se le acercara, el chico no podía estar en un grupo en el que estuviera alguien de su sexo contrario ya que si lo hacia Sara empezaba a pensar que era porque quizás tenía algo con esa chica, lo empezaba a espiar viendo a donde iba, le exigía que le llamara cuando se fuera a dormir y cuando se despertara para así poder hacer ella su horario y saber a donde se encontraba exactamente a cada hora, finalmente y como pudo, salió de esa relación tan tormentosa, a tal grado de tener que cambiar de domicilio; la chica se había vuelto demasiado obsesiva hasta llegar a amenazarlo que si él llegara a tener otra novia se lo iba a pagar muy caro. Porque tenía que venirle a la mente esos recuerdos tan horrorosos? Lo mejor era no seguir pensando en ello, no valía la pena hacerlo... lo mejor era esperar a que Kagome le diera una respuesta.. estaba seguro que ella le diría que si...

_Continuará... _


	5. Cap5 Propuesta

Gracias a **InuMeliLove010, camony, Isylu, Inuyany, Naty y Jessy** por dejarme sus comentarios, las quiero muchísimo y espero les guste este siguiente capitulo. El próximo jueves 29/julio el final..! Preparen los pañuelos...! Se les quiere muchísimo y recuerden como siempre y como mi detalle personal, mis comentarios están en el review...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**/UNA DULCE AGONIA LLAMADA AMOR/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 5**

**::::::PROPUESTA::::::**

-PD: Con lemon incluido-

**-Kagome POV-**

En esos momentos quería gritar de felicidad, pero también se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, esto podía ser un cambio radical en mi vida, pero si no daba ese paso en estos momentos que parecía que ocurría en el mas ideal, cuanto mas tenía que esperar para que pasara? No era lo que realmente quería desde hacía mucho tiempo...? Porque se dan tantas confusiones en la vida... ya habían pasado un par de segundos, casi llegábamos al minuto él no parecía estar en una posición increíblemente cómoda además era una falta de cortesía de mi parte el no responder nada... tenía que decir algo.

_-Y bien Kagome... que decides? Será que lo quieres pensar mas detenidamente? O..._

Realmente no quería que terminara esa oración, yo sabía lo que tenía que responder, para que íbamos a prolongar mas esta agonía? Le tomé su cara con mis dos manos y le di un beso

_-Claro que si, Sesshoumaru, deseo... convertirme en tu esposa-_

Afirmé, la felicidad que reflejaba en su rostro era incomparable, sus ojos brillaron, su cara se iluminó, estoy casi segura que mi rostro también demostraba la misma alocada felicidad que la que él tenía.

_-Mi princesa... mi niña... ya verás.. que nunca.. nunca te arrepentirás de esta decisión que has tomado-_

Que lindo era escuchar los sobrenombres que me daba... "mi niña", desde hacía muchísimo tiempo nadie me decía así... nadie.. ningún hombre se compara con el que tengo enfrente, nadie es tan grandioso como lo es Sesshoumaru, yo también estoy segura que esta decisión es la correcta... nada mas asentí, ya no deseaba hablar en lo absoluto, me deshacía porque me tomara en sus brazos, que me acostara en la cama y ser suya una vez mas, pero algo pasó... se sentó en la cama a la par mía, y de repente cambió su semblante uno que me pareció un poco familiar. Temía preguntar, pero debía de hacerlo-

_-Que sucede amor? Porque esa cara? No deberíamos de celebrar o algo así?-_

Pregunté en forma coqueta dándole un par de besos en su cuello para poderlo seducir.

_-Te prometí que te diría que es lo que estaba pasando, y me parece justo que te lo diga-_

Ahora..? En estos momentos..? la verdad es que ya no me parecía tan importante, de hecho me estaba arruinando el momento. Mis ojos demostraron lo indignada que estaba ante este cambio.

_-Vamos Sesshoumaru, te dije que confiaba en ti... estoy segura que esta conversación podremos tenerla en otro momento, no crees?-_

Traté de no enojarme demasiado y ni de sobresaltarme, además tenía que parecer calmada.

_-Estas segura? Porque no quisiera que nuevamente tu confianza tambaleara por ningún motivo Kagome.. tu sabes que no quiero hacerte daño de ninguna manera-_

Asentí, realmente ya no quería seguirlo hablando, moría por estar en sus brazos.. es sus fuertes y grandes brazos... no pude resistirme mas, lo empujé delicadamente para recostarlo en aquella amplia cama, nuestra canción había terminado desde tiempo atrás pero entre tanta emoción no me había percatado de ello, sin embargo las melodías seguían siendo románticas y llegaban a mi corazón como desde hacía tiempo no lo sentía... en realidad el amor era algo de lo que me había privado para poder triunfar en mi vida, empecé a sentir una fuerte atracción y comodidad tiempo atrás con Kouga, pero cada noche, cada vez que él me poseía mi mente volaba al pasado recordando a Sesshoumaru, no podía seguirme negando lo que mi corazón quería gritar y mis sentimientos nublaban todo mi orgullo... ¿Orgullo vrs Amor? Definitivamente... escogería el amor esta vez.

Allí estaba, acostado en la cama, con su rostro apacible e invitándome a que lo amara por primera vez, era imposible el resistirme. Me coloqué encima de él, cerré mis ojos completamente excitada al sentir su hombría por encima de mi ropa, era más increíble de lo que yo guardaba en mis recuerdos y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo por completo.

Me fui desnudando lentamente para tentarlo, pero él seguía inmutado admirando el paisaje que tenía enfrente, quizás pensaba que si él empezaba yo me enojaría... si... las mujeres somos demasiado volubles y era completamente viable esa opción.

_-Puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees amor... siempre he sido tuya y siempre lo seré...- _

Le susurré al oído mientras trataba de introducir mis manos por debajo de su camisa para acariciar aquellos pectorales que tanto me hacían suspirar y babear por él. Finalmente había logrado mi objetivo y era aún mejor de lo que mi tacto recordaba y añoraba.

Se sentó para acercar su lengua a mi pecho semidesnudo y para terminar la acción que hace un rato yo había empezado, con habilidad me quitó mi top Victoria's Secret, ahora mis senos estaban al descubierto gritando porque los empezara a lamer, pero no se hicieron esperar demasiado, me tomó por la cintura y ahora era yo quien estaba acostada en la cama.

Empezó a acariciarme suavemente pasando su dedo índice por mis pezones y lamiéndolos con pasión, tal parecía que era la misma excitación y alegría que le causaba a un niño con un helado, me dio gracia pensar en aquello, ¡pero como se me ocurría hacer una comparación semejante! Pero esa risa no me duraría demasiado tiempo, mis pensamientos me habían traicionado no sintiendo en que momento mis pantalones y mi ropa interior habían desaparecido en un instante, allí estaba lamiéndome con ternura y pasión ¿Quién podría reírse en un momento semejante? Ciertamente no sería yo quien lo hiciera ya que lo único que podía emitir eran sonidos estimulantes y jadeantes repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras tomaba su sedoso cabello plateado entre mis manos.

No soportaría un momento mas, si seguía en esa misma batalla de lengua y dedos culminaría en un segundo más. Traté de resistirme con mis piernas pero él insistía, quería conservarme recatada, pero no había porque reprimirnos, éramos sinceros.

_-Tómame Sesshoumaru... te deseo.. te quiero.. adentro de mi...-_

Supliqué jadeante y excitada, mi boca semi abierta y pecho demostraban lo deseosa que estaba porque me hiciera el amor y no se demorara ni un segundo mas.

Era tan obediente! Y eso me fascinaba de él, peligrosamente se fue acercando mientras nuevamente lamia mis pechos, sentí como se fue introduciendo en lo mas profundo de mi ser, solté un suspiro mas de victoria que de dolor o incomodidad, finalmente estaba adentro de mi.

_-Te amo.. Kagome...-_

Me reiteró una vez mas, podía decirlo 100 veces aquella noche y no me cansaría de escucharlo, quise decirle también cuanto lo adoraba, cuanto lo amaba y que esta vez no resistiría el que se alejara de mi, no dejaría que se escapara de mis brazos, pero era imposible, la sensación y mi excitación podían mas que mis pensamientos y la articulación de mis palabras, simplemente me quedaría callada y disfrutaría como me hacía el amor en ese instante.

Protección? Para que necesitaba protección con él, si de casualidad aquella noche el resultado de nuestro amor sería algún pequeño fruto no me importaría en lo absoluto... ya que sería producto del inmenso amor que nos teníamos y que ni el tiempo podía destrozar ni minimizar, mi vida había cambiado de perspectiva en un segundo... yo era arrogante, frívola y orgullosa, pero con él no podía mostrarme así, me desarmaba por completo.

Su movimiento era suave, lento, pero así era como lo disfrutábamos. Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura para sentirlo hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, el suspiró y en su rostro pude comprender que aquella acción era precisamente la que buscaba para disfrutarnos mas.

Quiso salir de mi ser pero la fuerza que ejercí en su cintura se lo impidió... estábamos cerca del clímax.

_-No te preocupes... hazlo...-_

Le autoricé, era seguro que él pensara que ni por un momento yo aceptaría que lo hiciera, ¿soltar toda su explosión adentro de mi? Era una posibilidad que en todo este tiempo nunca lo hubiese contemplado, pero era él.. el amor de mi vida... el hombre con quien minutos atrás decidía pasar el resto mi vida, amándonos tal y como somos para siempre, formar una familia ahora ya no estaba tan lejos de mis planes.

Sonrió triunfante y nuestro clímax llegaba al mismo tiempo. Soltamos un grito pronunciando nuestros nombres.

Cayó exhausto a la par mía, frente a frente, los dos jadeantes, nos miramos a los ojos y solamente quedaba una cosa mas por hacer. Nos dimos un beso para luego reiterarnos nuestros sentimientos.

_-Te amo-_

Dijimos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Me di la media vuelta para que él me abrazara y así poderme quedar dormida.

Un reencuentro? No... era simplemente la continuación de nuestro amor, la que habíamos dejado pausada mucho tiempo atrás.

**-Sesshoumaru POV-**

Todo había sido justo como me lo había imaginado con una pequeña diferencia... ¡en realidad había sido mejor de lo que me esperaba! Ella me seguía amando con esa misma intensidad con la de tiempo atrás.

Estaba entre mis brazos, era mía y lo sería por siempre. Sin embargo habría obstáculos que superar, como por el ejemplo el hecho del porqué salimos huyendo de mi otra habitación, no había podido explicarle el porqué de mi comportamiento, quería hacerlo pero ella se negaba.

Mis padres seguían igual de obsesivos por conseguir la esposa ideal, según sus pensamientos, Kagome por muchas razones no lo era, las modelos simplemente las veían como un accesorio mas para promocionar nuestros negocios, cruel pensamiento pero era de ellos no mío. Se habían empeñado en mantenerme vigilado para que no yo no pudiera establecer ningún contacto con ella pero mi padre no sabía que yo estaba enterado de sus planes, por lo que mis guardaespaldas estaban atentos ante su presencia y me alertaban de ello. De alguna manera él se enteraba que yo estaba solo con Kagome en mi habitación, le había tomado un tiempo llegar hasta allí pero lo lograba casi en un tiempo record. Para mi suerte mis guardaespaldas eran de lo mejor.

Mañana le explicaría a Kagome sobre este problema, luego también le hablaré sobre la presencia y el peligro latente que representa Sara en mi vida... no lo podía ignorar, una persona obsesiva y psicópata como ella era difícil hacerla a un lado, pero ni ella o mis padres impedirían que Kagome y yo nos casáramos, ¡por un demonio! No era mas un adolescente de 17 años que podían obligarme a sus decisiones absurdas, ahora yo controlo las empresas Taisho, somos un potencia alrededor del mundo e inclusive tengo mis propios negocios, no pueden obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera.

Era un momento agradable y no quería seguirlo arruinando con aquellos pensamientos, le di un tierno beso en su cabeza, escuché como soltó una risita. Ella era tierna, dulce, bella y hacía que mi corazón se parara y latiera al mismo tiempo.

_-Te amo princesa-_

Susurré a su oído.

_-Yo también te amo, mi amor...-_

Retribuyó una vez mas pero en esta ocasión lo hacia con dificultad, el sueño empezaba a ganarnos, aunque el cansancio era lo que mas predominaba en aquel instante.

¡Para que seguirnos resistiendo! Entregarnos a los brazos de Morfeo era lo ideal en esos momentos, especialmente por la compañía y el disfrutar el tenernos una vez más.

**-Kagome POV-**

La paz que invadía mi ser era incomparable, el despertar en los brazos de mi amado Sesshoumaru era algo que solamente mi mente podía conseguir, mi resignación a su pérdida era la que le daba cabida a mi orgullo y mi decisión de renunciar al amor, pero ¡el tenerlo conmigo! Era un sueño hecho realidad. Miré el dedo de mi mano izquierda y allí estaba, un impresionante anillo de oro con un diamante en medio, si.. seria la Señora de Sesshoumaru Taisho, justo como lo deseaba desde la primera que me entregaba a él. Por un momento mi mente abandonó toda la realidad, sin embargo Miroku se encargaba de regresar a la tierra llamándome a mi celular.. Lo tomé inmediatamente para que no despertara a mi bello durmiente. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar la hora, lo único que deseaba es que aquel aparato se callara y que ¡por Dios! que Miroku buscara una vida y dejara de controlar la mía.

_-Miroku.. estás loco? Que horas son estas de hablarme?-_

Pregunté un poco indignada susurrando y tapando mi boca para no molestar a mi amante.

_-Que qué horas son? Pues es hora de que te levantes para ir a trabajar! Crees que te pagan por quedarte dormida? Esta bien si sería un especial de Victoria´s Secrets algo como... 'intimidad en la alcoba' pero estamos hablando de la portada de Otoño de Versace!-_

Era cierto! La emoción de aceptar nuevamente en mi vida a Sesshoumaru lograba que mi realidad pasara a ser secundaria, pero tenía un contrato que cumplir y ¡lo que me había costado llegar hasta aquí! No.. no podía tirar todo por la borda... sería demasiado ingrato de mi parte-

_-Cuanto tiempo tengo para llegar Miroku?-_

_-Justo el tiempo necesario para que te des un medio baño y te maquilles un poco, recuerda que de todos modos aquí están los estilistas de Versace, ¿mando la limosina a tu casa?-_

_-Ah.. no te preocupes Miroku... se como llegar y no te defraudaré...-_

No quería decirle en realidad en donde me encontraba, por lo menos por el momento mantendría mi vida personal alejada de la profesional.

Intenté levantarme colocando el brazo de Sesshoumaru en la cama de la manera más suave posible, mi idea no era el despertarlo y al parecer lo estaba logrando. Me senté en la orilla restregándome un poco los ojos, el sueño estaba haciendo estragos en mi, eran las 3.45 de la madrugada, me acostaba... hmp, una pequeña sonrisa de picardía me invadió al recordar el porqué mi descanso se retardaba mas que los días ordinarios, solamente lograba descansar 2 horas, no era nada bueno para mi rostro especialmente para una sesión de fotos, pero ya lo arreglaría!

_-Tan rápido quieres librarte de mi?-_

_-Perdona... no quise despertare-_

_-No te preocupes princesa, prefiero estar despierto para así comprobar que todo esto es una dulce realidad y no un simple sueño-_

Se acercó hasta mi espalda desnuda y lentamente comenzó a darme suaves besos recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Inclusive con tan pequeña sugestión sentí que nuevamente tocaría el cielo.

_-No.. no puedo quedarme... tengo... mi sesión de fotos...-_

Intenté resistirme pero aún sin pensarlo mis ojos estaban cerrados y yo extasiada por su suave roce.

_-Tienes razón... ahora tienes la sesión de foto de la cual me comentaste ayer en la noche, entonces Miss Higurashi... a levantarse se ha dicho- _Se paró como de rayo levantándome en sus fuertes brazos, de esa manera sería mas fácil para mi el llegar al cuarto de baño _–De cuanto tiempo disponemos?-_

_-Tengo que estar en 1 hora y el lugar queda a 45 minutos de aquí-_

Respondí preocupada, pero en realidad solo tendrían 15 minutos para bañarme, cambiarme y maquillarme, ese tiempo era imposible para mi!

_-Esta bien, Jean Paul estará abajo esperándonos en mi limosina para irte a dejar, allí espero que puedas hacer algo para maquillarte y peinarte, además tengo ropa la cual espero logre entrarte en este cuerpo tan perfecto que tienes... pero para mientras Srita... debemos darnos un buen baño-_

Sonrió mientras entrábamos al cuarto, me colocó en el suelo mientras empezó a llenar la tina y colocaba unas burbujas en el.

_-Sesshoumaru... solamente tengo 15 minutos para arreglarme...-_

Le expresé preocupada, no quería llegar tarde o falta en mi primer día, Miroku me mataría. Pero parecía que estaba hablando con oídos sordos, se acercó a mi mientras empezó a acariciarme lentamente por todo el cuerpo y sus besos recorrían mi cuello, perfectamente sabía como encontrar mis puntos débiles.

_-No te preocupes... llegarás-_

Fue lo último que mi conciencia quiso aceptar escuchar, entre jadeos y sonrisas nos metimos a la tina, nunca había disfrutado un baño hasta en ese momento. Recorría mi cuerpo lavándolo con suavidad con una pequeña esponja la cual me excitaba más, me coloqué encima de él y poco a poco logré que se introdujera en mí, era una delicia hacer el amor con él a cada instante, miraba como estaba disfrutando estaba segura que yo también tenía la misma cara de satisfacción. Puso sus manos en mi cintura para acelerar un poco mas mi paso lo cual empecé a disfrutar a un extremo que mi locura me empezó a dominar. Por un momento creí que despertaría a todo el hotel con mis gritos, pero precisamente para eso eran aquellas suites, para que sus habitantes se mantuvieran alejados del resto y que nadie los pudiera interrumpir.

Tal y como lo había vaticinado, a los 15 minutos ambos estábamos en la limosina, ¿Cómo había conseguido una secadora de cabello inalámbrica? No tenía ni la menor idea y tampoco indagaría en ello, solamente me repetía una y otra vez que no había nadie en el mundo que me conociera mejor que él, la ropa era perfecta, casual pero con estilo. Él no dejaba de admirar como me embellecía en aquella majestuosa limosina.

_-Si me sigues observando tanto, te cansarás de hacerlo y en poco tiempo te aburrirás de mi-_

Intenté ser graciosa, en realidad no me molestaba que me observara, sin embargo necesitaba romper un poco el hielo.

_-Que poco me conoces princesa, jamás me aburriré de verte, solamente que cada vez que lo haga siempre me preguntaré algo-_

_-El qué?_

_-Porque te dañas tu hermosa piel con tanto maquillaje? Eres bella y divina justo como tal y como eres, no necesitas nada mas-_

Me había ruborizado por aquel comentario, coloqué mi maquillaje a la par mía, él estaba sentado justo enfrente de mí para darme el espacio necesario con mis cosméticos y mis cepillos, siempre tenía las palabras perfectas para tratar de tranquilizar mi nerviosismo. Estaba segura que lo sabía, me moría de nervios por mi primera sesión con Versace la cual era las mas importante de toda mi carrera.

_-Como quisiera que lo fotógrafos y los coordinadores pensaran lo mismo que tu, pero hay una diferencia entre tu y ellos...- _el se limitó a verme con una interrogante en su rostro _–Tu me amas... ellos no...-_

Sonrió y se levantó a darme un tierno pero pequeño beso, él me miraba con otros 'ojos' lo cual lo hacían demasiado subjetivo, a mi me tocaba por mi parte 'combatir' con mas modelos que eran mas experimentadas y mucho mas bonitas que yo, pero no entendía algo, ahora todo aquello no parecía ser lo primordial para mi vida, no lo dejaría de ser profesional, pero ya no me moriría si fracasara o triunfara en esta vida. Ya tenía en mis manos y en mi ser lo que me convertía en una ganadora, 'estaba enamorada y él también estaba enamorado de mi'.

Llegamos justo a tiempo a la locación, Miroku estaba impaciente y según lo que mis compañeras me decían iba por su 3er cigarrillo, todos los regaños que me daba me entraban por un oído y me salían por el otro, me sentía por chiquilla, simplemente sonría pura boba. Una de las maquilladoras que estaba conmigo preparándome se limitó a decirme algo que me hizo aún mas feliz _'Miss Higurashi, hoy tiene una piel increíble y una sonrisa magnifica, creo que la madrugada le favorece...' _Si ella supiera cual era el motivo real de mi felicidad se hubiese reído conmigo junto con otro regaño de parte de Miroku recordándome toda la responsabilidad que ahora tenía.

Sesshoumaru se quedó conmigo hasta que terminamos, casi eran las 7.30 am y aún se veía tan fresco como si toda la noche hubiese descansado y fueran las 10 de la mañana. Era aún mas paciente conmigo de lo que yo recordaba. Me invitó a desayunar y luego lo invitaría yo a mi penthouse, después de todo también quería que conociera en donde me encontraba viviendo, talvez... si lo convencía... se vendría a vivir a conmigo.

_Continuará..._


	6. Cap6 Desesperacion

Gracias a mi **Geme, coneja, InuMeliLove010, camony, Jessy, Isylu, Inuyany y PattaChan** por dejarme sus comentarios, había dicho que el pasado 29/julio dejaría el ultimo capi pero tuve muchos problemas de tiempo y ahora que estoy con un tiempito libre pues aprovecho lo que puedo... Espero no me tiren tomates, lechugas despedazadas si porque no duelen... Mis reviews personales están en el review y los de este capítulo pues se los tendré que mandar por MP...

No saben lo agradecida que estoy porque me hayan seguido y tenido paciencia en todo este fic... Se lo dedico especialmente a mi geme.. (Hekate ama) que tanto me ha apoyado durante tanto tiempo y siempre me da ánimos de seguir... Cuidense y disfruten... preparen los pañuelos...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo por diversión..

**/UNA DULCE AGONIA LLAMADA AMOR/**

**Escritora: KagomexSiempre**

**CAPITULO 6**

**::::::DESESPERACIÓN::::::**

Casi 6 meses pasaron desde aquel encuentro entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome, su decisión de casarse era contundente, nada ni nadie los haría desistir de su decisión. La noticia fue esparcida por unas fotos que publicaron en varias revistas en donde se les veía juntos muy 'acaramelados' y en una de ellas captaban la imagen del anillo de compromiso que ella cargaba en su mano izquierda. No lo desmintieron ni lo aceptaron, pero como siempre los paparazzi se daban sus mañas para poder publicar ya fuesen verdades, mentiras o verdades a medias. Por supuesto aquello había llegado a los oídos de la familia de Sesshoumaru lo cual provocaba un gran disgusto en la familia, excepto en su hermano menor Inuyasha quien lo felicitaba y lo apoyaba, ya que durante todo ese tiempo atrás había sido el testigo del amor que le profesaba su hermano a la hermosa modelo y novia de colegio.

_-Eres un idiota! Mira que tirar todo por la borda por una mujer que no vale la pena!-_

_-Es una simple modelo que no puede hacer mas nada que posar ante las cámaras, todas son unas estúpidas zorras que andan detrás del dinero y una posición-_

Eran algunos de los regaños que escuchó casi a diario de parte de su padre y su madre tiempo atrás, él simplemente se limitaba a colgarles o cambiar el tema radicalmente hasta que un día finalmente lo hartaban.

_-Creen que soy un niño todavía? No se han dado cuenta en lo que me he convertido? Ahora no pueden amenazarme como lo hicieron hace 6 años, no pueden obligarme a nada! Soy un hombre y uno excelente en los negocios, si.. podrán decirme que todo el dinero que existe es de ustedes o en general de la familia Taisho, a lo cual me limitaré a responderles: espero que no me hayan creído tan estúpido como para no hacer nada durante todo este tiempo, ahora yo tengo mis propios negocios, el primero fue creado aquí en Paris, el centro comercial __La Beauté du Cygne es completamente mío la familia Taisho como tal no tiene ningún interés o aportación en el, además poseo muchas acciones que tengo invertidas en diferentes partes del mundo y negocios pequeños casi invisibles pero que me producen una fuerte cantidad de dinero mensualmente, si quieren quitarme mi herencia pueden hacerlo, si quieren dejarme de ver es su problema no el mío... con Kagome me basta y sobra para ser feliz, así que ya lo saben o la aceptan por como lo que es y por lo que la quiero o se alejan de nosotros para siempre porque no permitiré que la vuelvan a lastimar...-_

Finalmente se había impuesto a sus padres, aquello lo convertía en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Lograba que ellos se apartaran de sus decisiones, no querían perderlo, así que aceptarían su decisión, no con agrado pero no reclamarían nunca más por ello.

Al término del primer mes, ella había conseguido vender su penthouse y entre los dos se compraban uno nuevo en una mejor zona. Sesshoumaru había trasladado todos sus negocios hasta Paris en donde establecía una pequeña oficina para monitorear los demás que tenía alrededor del mundo y muy al contrario a los temores de Kagome, el chico la apoyaba por completo con sus pasarelas y sus sesiones fotográficas, ya que cada vez que ella se presentaba él lucía completamente orgulloso de su prometida y el temor de los celos desaparecían por completo. Vivían juntos y casi nunca trataban de separarse, si ella lograba algún tiempo libre se iba a su oficina a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera lo mismo hacía él, para los dos era un placer mas que una molestia el estar juntos en todo momento, su amor era puro y sincero.

Y a pesar que Kagome se encontraba en la cúspide de su carrera planeaba el futuro con mucha alegría y con una soltura de la que nunca se pudo imaginar, lograba abrir una boutique de accesorios y ropa en el centro comercial en donde ella era la imagen, el cual al final Sesshoumaru resultaba ser socio mayoritario. Todo estaba siendo planeado por si llegase a salir embarazada luego o antes de casarse, todavía no se había dado el caso, pero tampoco estaban en contra de la posibilidad.

Ese día era la inauguración del local, Kagome había hecho un casting de adolescentes entre 16 y 20 años para que modelaran tanto accesorios, como bolsos, pedrería y zapatos; así como ropa de todo tipo incluyendo una nueva colección de trajes de baños para el verano que pronto se acercaba. Además tenía un lanzamiento extra oficial que no había sido anunciado en ninguna de las carteleras, lanzaría su 'perfume Emotion&love' una mezcla entre fresas y vainilla con un poco de feromonas que garantizaba que la pareja se derretiría de amor por el portador.

Ella sería la host del desfile, el cual se realizaría en la parte central de la plaza del centro comercial. Sesshoumaru también estaba involucrado en ello debido a que el mismo evento estaba atrayendo a más inversionistas y por supuesto una amplia gamma de compradores potenciales los cuales incrementarían las ventas.

Alrededor de dos horas duraba el evento con un éxito rotundo, habían algunos reporteros pero sobretodo muchas jovencitas entusiastas que querían lucir igual de fantástica que la sensacional 'Miss Higurashi', las ventas se disparaban mas de lo proyectado en la inauguración. Era un día sábado y el reloj casi anunciaba las 10 de la noche y con ella suplicaba el cierre del local.

_-Eres toda una empresaria princesa-_

Ella lucia cansada, exhausta, pero eso era para los ojos de él que tanto la conocía, para los demás lucía perfecta y fresca.

_-Nunca lo hubiese logrado sin tu apoyo Sesshoumaru...-_

En realidad la logística la coordinaba el peliplata ya que la experiencia en eventos de dicho tipo le precedía durante mucho tiempo y para esta ocasión ni siquiera tocaría el tema, el triunfo era de ella y de nadie más. Sonrió ante el comentario mientras se acercó a darle un tierno beso. La hora de cerrar llegaba con alegría para las cansadas vendedoras y la dueña. El día siguiente empezarían desde las 11 am hasta las 9 pm aprovechando que el día domingo era de compras.

_-Vamos princesa... tengo reservación en un lugar muy especial para celebrar tu triunfo- _Ella simplemente le dirigió una mirada un poco decepcionada, ya que lo único que quería era irse a dar un buen baño, comer algo ligero y acostarse, estaba cansada! No había parado desde las 7 am que había salido de su casa, despertando a las 5 para prepararse, era imposible que él no hubiera previsto todo eso, sin embargo no quería hacerle un desaire así que luego de un par de segundos reaccionó sonriéndole ante su invitación _–Vamos mí amor.. nunca dije que esa reservación sería fuera de nuestro hogar...- _

Su pícara sonrisa delataba sus intenciones, las cuales eran precisamente lo que ella misma pensaba, la casa estaba preparada con velas aromáticas y esencias, el baño estaba listo y esperándolos, luego pasarían a la recámara y sería un sándwich lo que cenarían, no entendía el porqué tanta dieta absurda si estaba divina, '_aunque unos pocos kilos no le caerían mal' _pensaba en algunas ocasiones aunque no lo expresaba ya que también trataba de entender que toda su profesión giraba en torno a su físico así que en medida de lo posible trataba de ayudarla con sus dietas.

¡Maldición y que bendición a la vez! La conocía demasiado.

_-Sabes? Por eso te amo... puedes entenderme inclusive cuando no nos decimos nada-_

Los dos salieron del local mientras él le ayudaba a colocar todos los cerrojos y dispositivos de seguridad. Pero algo le parecía extraño. Sus guardaespaldas no estaban con él, quizás era la primera vez que no los veía cerca. Sonrió mientras le tomaba el brazo fuertemente.

_-Cómo me fascina esta pequeña soledad e intimidad de este momento... solos tu y yo...-_

Kagome estaba feliz, sin embargo él sintió como una descarga recorrió su cuerpo en un segundo, un pequeño frio lo invadió seguido de un temor casi injustificado. No se había percatado de ello, pero sus dos fieles guardaespaldas aun no habían regresado. Tomó su celular de inmediato para intentarlos localizar, para su fortuna se encontraban bien solamente que un percance con una llanta baja los había retrasado.

_-No te preocupes- _Respondió luego de unos minutos con un poco de sarcasmo _–ya no te sentirás tan sola... Jean Paul y Sebastian estarán aquí en unos quince minutos-_

Le dio una pequeña palmada en su pecho provocando una sonrisa en él, sus pucheros le fascinaban.. aunque... ¿había algo en ella que no le fascinara? ¡No! Toda ella era la perfección personificada.

De pronto él se detuvo, estaban casi en medio de la plaza en donde había sido el evento de inauguración. Otra vez aquel temor lo invadía... pero esta vez sería muy bien infundado... aquella felicidad pronto sería interrumpida.

_-Que rápido te olvidas de las personas Sesshoumaru!-_

Una voz femenina los detenía, Kagome no entendía lo que pasaba, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amado lo lograba comprender, aquella mujer que estaba detrás de ellos, aún sin verla... sabía quien era... debía de ser Sara.. aquella sicópata obsesiva que se había enamorado tiempo atrás de Sesshoumaru razón por la cual él nunca se despegaba de sus guardaespaldas.

_-Qué haces aquí... Sara?-_

Su voz se había vuelto ronca y muy seria, estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza pero no se lo demostraría ni a ella ni a Kagome, tenía que ser fuerte ante la situación.

_-Nada...- _Respondía tranquilamente con pequeño tono de sarcasmo y una risa que podía amedrentar a cualquiera -_solamente quería felicitarte... una nueva vida.. futura esposa... todo felicidad...!-_

_-Esta bien.. felicítame y desaparece de una buena vez...-_

Reclamaba fuertemente mientras empezaba a mover a Kagome de manera despacio detrás de él.

_-Vamos mi amor... no tienes que ser tan agresivo... si yo solamente... deseo lo mejor para ti... aunque no creo que esta mujerzuela lo sea, pero como siempre, tu no sabes escoger bien a las mujeres.. la única excepción lo has hecho conmigo...-_

La chica parecía fuera de si.. aquellos ojos negros estaban rojos y su mirada perdida, sonría a cada instante que podía, pero Kagome tampoco se dejaría insultar por nadie.

_-Y tu quien demonios te has creído? Eres una pobre idiota que no sabes aceptar tus derrotas... solamente te aferras a un triste pasado!-_

Gritó sin control. El chico sintió como le dio un vuelco al corazón, esa no era la mejor manera de tratar a Sara. La chica cambió su semblante en un segundo, ahora en su mirada solo había furia, desesperación. Sacó una pequeña arma de adentro de su bolso y la apuntó directamente a Kagome.

_-Este era precisamente el momento que tanto deseaba... NADIE! Lo entiendes modelo de segunda... NADIE podrá amar a Sesshoumaru como lo hago yo.. y si tu eres un obstáculo para que los dos podamos ser felices entonces no me quedará mas remedio que remover al obstáculo de mi camino!-_

Segundos habían pasado, segundos que parecían minutos o inclusive largas horas, no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, solamente lograron escuchar el disparo sonoro de aquella pequeña arma, Sesshoumaru pudo distinguir como aquella bala iba directo a su amada, ¿A dónde demonios estaban sus guardaespaldas cuando tanto los necesitaba? Otro pequeño disparo se escuchó desde lejos tumbando el arma de las manos de Sara. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Kagome y Sesshoumaru cayeron al suelo, ella intentó gritar, todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba ensangrentado, unos guardias de seguridad gritaban '_llamen una ambulancia... Miss Higurashi está herida!_' pero ella no lograba hacer nada mas que llorar. Miró a Sesshoumaru que conservaba una pequeña sonrisa, Jean Paul, el guardia más fiel del chico corrió hasta donde sus piernas le permitían, pero no había logrado alcanzar a Sara antes que disparara.

Kagome se levantó arrodillándose enfrente de Sesshoumaru, confirmando así el mayor temor de Jean Paul...

_-Nunca... nunca... olvides... vivir... vive... siempre... feliz Kagome...-_

Intentó decirle con su último suspiro, Sesshoumaru había recibido el impacto que estaba destinado para Kagome, había atravesado un pulmón haciéndolo colapsar, la bala se detenía cerca de una arteria provocándole un desangramiento interno con el cual no podrían salvarlo.

_-Noooo! No... no me hagas esto Sesshoumaru, no quiero.. no quiero quedarme sin ti... no quieroooo!-_

Gritó desconsolada mientras unos chicos que andaban en el centro comercial se acercaban a ella resultando ser paramédicos pero que estaban fuera de turno, intentaron quitarla del cuerpo para ayudarlo pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Un grito desgarrador fue lo que se escuchó en todo el centro comercial cuando Kagome sentía que la mano de Sesshoumaru caía al suelo significaba que su vida había terminado, el acto provocó lágrimas en algunos de los presentes. No sabía cual era la mejor manera de reaccionar ni tampoco quería pensarlo demasiado ¿Simplemente para eso quería el destino que se reencontraran? ¿Todo el amor que se profesaban era solamente que lo conllevaría a un solo camino? ¿A una pura agonía?

Maldijo al destino una y otra vez, maldijo mil veces a Sara que se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo detenida por uno de los guardias de seguridad, ni aunque la condenaran de por vida en un hospital psiquiátrico encadenada a una cama podría hacer que su felicidad regresara, no habría justicia simplemente venganza.

Estaba completamente llena de la sangre de su amado y por primera vez sus lágrimas estaban llenas de aquel líquido rojo y carmesí, acompañado de un inmenso dolor. Lloró y lloró sabía que inclusive si seguía llorando de aquí hasta el final de sus días sus lágrimas nunca se terminarían y su dolor nunca se apaciguaría. Ya había perdido una vez a Sesshoumaru y el dolor que experimentaba sentía que le carcomía el alma día con día, pero perderlo para siempre, verlo morir en sus brazos, no tenía comparación con nada.

Simplemente lloró.

Era un día triste, varias nubes cegaban al sol aquella tarde, inclusive algunas lloraban junto con Kagome solidarizándose con ella.

Ella lucia un vestido negro de lo más sencillo, era corto y le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, consideró correcto llevarlo de manga corta, aunque a esas altura ya no estaba segura que era correcto o incorrecto. Llevaba un sombrero negro y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bajo que ella misma se había logrado hacer con las pocas fuerzas que encontraba. Sus ojos estaban siendo tapados por unos anteojos grandes de color negro, sin embargo no podían ocultar las lágrimas que derramaba a cada segundo.

Estaban sentados enfrente de un mausoleo el cual era a donde enterraban a todos los integrantes de la familia Taisho. El traslado de Paris a Japón había sido de inmediato y sin ninguna intervención, no habían hecho ningún servicio, ninguno lo quería, en cambio aceptaban que se ofrecieran unas pequeñas palabras en aquel lúgubre lugar. Ella no paraba de llorar. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos desde el momento en que escuchó el sonido de aquella arma el cual no lograba sacar de su mente.

Inuyasha también se encontraba junto con sus padres. Ellos se encontraban en un extremo alejados de Kagome que estaba sentada enfrente del ataúd. Se levantó para darle el pésame a la que algún día podría haber sido su cuñada.

_-Kagome...-_

Intentó hablar, pero a él también le dolía, era su hermano... su sangre... también un pedazo de su ser quedaría encerrado en su ataúd. Simplemente la abrazó y los dos rompieron en llanto. La escena conmovió inclusive a unos paparazzi que estaban escondidos, por respeto a ella... no tomaron las fotos que tanto ansiaban.

_-Lo se Inuyasha... también.. quiero expresarte mi pesar... ya que.. yo... yo.. yo tuve la culpa... de no ser por mi... él... Sesshoumaru... aún estaría aquí... con nosotros-_

Sus fuerzas flaqueaban, ¿desde cuando no probaba bocado alguno? Cualquier alimento que ingiriera amenazaba por regresar por la misma entrada. Inuyasha logró abrazarla para evitar que se estrellase en contra del suelo, Miroku que estaba a la par de ella sacó de inmediato un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo introdujo a la fuerza.

_-Kagome.. desde hace cuando no comes?-_

Preguntó preocupado el peliplata.

_-No tiene importancia...- _Intentó desviar el tema ya que llevaba casi dos días sin comer, lo cual era precisamente lo duraba el traslado del cuerpo hasta Japón _–Supongo que tus padres deben de odiarme...-_

_-No lo creas, saben que no ha sido tu culpa, no se porque dices eso... todo...fue por la obsesión de esa maldita de Sara...-_

Expresó con un claro odio en sus palabras.

_-Si él.. no hubiese estado conmigo... Sara nunca lo hubiese encontrado, ya que fue por culpa de todas las fotografías que sacaban de nosotros que podía saber lo que hacíamos...-_

Ella se quitó los anteojos ya que estaban empapados de sus lágrimas, al hacerlo Inuyasha le ofreció un pañuelo de seda para que se pudiese secar. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos... ¿en realidad había dejado de llorar en algún momento desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos? No tenia fuerzas ni de recordar algo así.

_-Sabes?- _Le dijo con ternura en su rostro _–Durante todo este tiempo que ustedes dos estuvieron separados él nunca dejó de pensar en ti...- _Ella levantó su mirada, aquellas palabras eran como fuego para su ser, un fuego tan inmenso que era probable que la consumiera desde adentro ¿Por qué le decía una cosa así? _–Debido su abrupto rompimiento las relaciones entre mis padres y él se fueron por un caño, pero.. eso hizo que él se acercara a mi como un amigo, mas que como un hermano...-_

_-¿Por qué me dices esto Inuyasha?-_

Preguntó desconsolada con el alma en sus manos.

_-Porque una vez él me dijo... 'Preferiría vivir un día con ella siendo lo feliz que fui, que vivir toda una vida sin su presencia...'- _Ella abrió sus ojos cafés los cuales se le llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas aquellas palabras simplemente quebraban su voluntad _–Estos 6 meses que ustedes vivieron juntos fueron muchos mas dichosos que los 6 años que pasaron separados, él cambió, él era tan feliz... como nunca antes lo había sido... ¿y porque te digo todo esto? Porque no eres la culpable, Sara no apareció solamente porque estaba contigo, Sara apareció porque él estaba con alguien, a ella no le importaba si eras tu o si era otra mujer, lo que le interesaba es que él no estuviera con nadie...- _Ella recordó como una vez le contó que estuvo hospitalizado porque alguien le había cortado los frenos a su coche, Sara le había admitido que era ella la culpable ya que pensaba que estaba saliendo con una mujer con quien solamente tenia una relación estrictamente profesional.

_-Tal vez... tengas.. razón...-_

_-No es un tal vez Kagome.. así es.. por favor.. no te culpes por lo que ha pasado, al contrario... vive con esa alegría en tu corazón porque mi hermano fue todo lo feliz que pudo.. alcanzó el cielo contigo y lo disfrutó al máximo... vive Kagome.. nunca dejes de hacerlo ya que de lo contrario sería un insulto para mi hermano-_

Le dio un beso en su húmeda mejilla, su salado sabor llegó hasta su paladar provocando un leve sonrojo en él ¡pero que cosas pensaba, había sido el amor de la vida de su hermano él no se podía ni **debía **enamorarse de ella!

'_Vive siempre feliz Kagome' _Recordó sus palabras, sintió como una suave brisa la envolvía a tal grado que podría haber jurado que era el mismo Sesshoumaru quien la abrazaba. Tomó las manos de Inuyasha con las suyas y por primera vez en esos últimos dos días pudo esbozar aunque fuese una pequeña sonrisa, no era de alegría, pero si era de agradecimiento.

La despedida finalmente se terminaba, en pocos minutos ingresarían el ataúd al mausoleo, sus padres se levantaron de sus asientos y dirigieron una mirada triste a Kagome, no expresaron ni una sola palabra, pero la mirada de los tres indicaba cuanto les pesaba lo ocurrido, confirmándole lo que Inuyasha minutos atrás le había confesado, _'ellos saben que no ha sido tu culpa' _en realidad no tenían ningún reproche para la triste modelo, al contrario, agradecían, a pesar de todo, que ella amara a su hijo con todas su fuerzas.

_-Vamos hijo, es hora de irnos-_

Le dijo suavemente su madre. Inuyasha se limitó a asentir mientras ellos caminaban abrazados hacia la limosina que los esperaba. La chica seguía sosteniendo las manos del peliplata, solamente le restaba hacer una cosa mas.

_-Gracias Inuyasha... has regresado en mí, lo que tu hermano tanto deseaba. Si alguna vez llegas a Paris no dejes de hablarme, será un placer estar contigo y atenderte como se debe-_

Sonrió con gracia, ella sabia perfectamente.

_-Tu también Kagome, si necesitas algo, solamente llámeme o mándeme un e-mail... yo estaré cuando tu desees...-_

El chico sonrió mientras le entregaba una tarjetita con sus datos. Ella correspondió el gesto con un abrazo.

...

Se quedaría un poco mas, no tenía ánimos de levantarse, quería despedirse por última vez. Poco a poco todos los invitados y amigos se fueron retirando, Miroku le insistía en llevársela pero ella lo rechazaba, sin embargo le dejaría el chofer con su automóvil para que la pudieran transportar a su hotel.

Se levantó de su asiento, cada paso que daba era un recuerdo que le apuñalaba su corazón, cada suspiro era un dolor punzante que le acongojaba su ser deseando todo fuese una mentira o implorando por regresar en el tiempo y detener el incidente. Se detuvo enfrente del mausoleo cerrado cayendo de rodillas al césped, tocó aquella puerta hecha de marfil llorando inconsolablemente.

_-Siempre... siempre te amaré... mí amor...-_

Intentó expresar, pero simplemente sus palabras no salían de su boca por lo que al final fue mas que expresado para su mente que para el exterior.

Una nueva brisa golpeó su cuerpo la cual sintió que le dio fuerza para levantarse. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hasta empezar a alejarse de la tumba... pero nuevamente algo la detuvo, pudo haber jurado en aquel mismo instante que la imagen de Sesshoumaru estaba allí sonriéndole, dándole ánimos para continuar... con lágrimas en sus ojos se atrevió a sonreír... aquellos momentos tan felices vividos ni el mismo tiempo se los quitaría... Viviría... viviría por él.. e intentaría ser feliz...

En ese instante empezó a recordar...

Era la tarde de una primavera... la chica no podía creer lo que estaba pasando... una vez mas perdía al amor de su vida, pero esta vez no era por unos segundos sino que para toda la vida... el viento golpeaba el rostro de la chica que veía hacia el horizonte; sus saladas lágrimas se confundían con la larga y bien cuidada cabellera negra, una promesa... una lágrima... todo va dedicado a ese gran amor...

**.-**


End file.
